Jericho
by KatShannon
Summary: This fanfic starts at the same time that the tv show started. Jake Green is back at Jericho after 5 years! And he is bringing two surprises with him, surprises that will make a lot of difference in the world of Jericho that we know it. JakexOC
1. Pilot Part 1

Hey, I'm still kind of new in the amazing world of fanfics so if anyone want to give me any tips I will be glad to hear it! I know that Jericho is not actually new but I still hope you guys read and review this fic!

I have a link in my profile for the picture of my OCs Hope and Kat.

Ow, I want to tell you guys something before we start:

_When the word is like this it means that is a thought._

When the word is like this it means that it's using ASl (American Sign Language).

Now, Let's star this party! Ops, I mean fic! LoL! ^.^

* * *

><p>The road is calm, there was never a lot of traffic. I look at the backseat and see a beautiful face. <em>She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.<em> I think with a goof smile at my face.  
>A few minutes have pass and I can see the guy I was looking for. Stanley Richmond. And he was with his sister Bonnie. <em>Perfect!<em>

I stopped the car and that made Hope wake up. She looked around and said:

"This is Jericho?"

"Yes Hope, it is. I am going to leave for a few minutes, stay here and behave ok?"

She laughs at me.

"Got it dude!"

I see Stanley and I walk towards him.

"Ow! I can't believe it! Jake Green! How are you doing man?" Stanley says while hugging me. "When did you get back to town?"

"Just now... Is that Bonnie?" I say looking at her.

"Hey!"

"You grew up!" I answer.

"Wait a minute where the hell have you been?" Stanley says.

"Ahn, around..."

"Jake, no one has been 'around' for 5 years."

_Think fast Jake, fast!_

"The army, I've been in the army."

"Good for you. Hey, who is that?" Stanley says finally looking inside my car.

"Ow, that is Hope. And she is the reason i came to you first. I have some business here in Jericho and it might get... ahn... Intense. So I wanted to know if you or Bonnie could keep an eye on her until I come back." Then I turn to Bonnie. "Bonnie could you keep on eye on Hope, please? You don't have to worry 'cause she knows a little of ASL."

"No problem Jake, I also have to babysit my brother." Bonnie respond while we both start laughing.

"Ok, ok. Very funny you two! But seriously Jake, who is she?"

"Well, she is my daughter."

"What? Since when?"

"Since she was born, no, well, technically she is my daughter since her mother got pregnant."

"Ow... How old is she? Who is her mother? Where is her mother? Wait, is that a wedding ring? So that means that you are married now?"

"Stanley breath! Ok now. Let me answer those questions befor you start asking more ok?"

"Ok."

"Hope is 3 years old, I am married to her mother Katherine for 4 years now, and Kat is on her way here, she is probably already in Denver where she is going to get a cab and come here to meet us. I told her your adress already and she will be there to pick up Hope in a couple of hours, ok?"

"Ahn, ok. No problem. But dude I can't believe that you got married! I always thought you would come back still single and would try to get Emily to marry you. After all it always seemed that you two were soulmates."

"No we weren't. I love Kat more than I ever thought I could love someone. A lot more than I ever loved Emily, but if you want my adivice, you shouldn't talk about Emily were Kat can here you."

"Why? She's is the jealous type?"

I laugh. "No she's not. Unless it's Emily that we are talking about. I think it's because besides her, Emily is the most serious girlfriend I ever had."

"Ow, got it. But how Katherine looks like? Is she hot?"

Now I start laughing really hard.

"You didn't change a bit!" I try to calm myself down. "Wow, let me get Hope out of the car so you can meet her."

I walk towards the car to see Hope reading some fairytale. She doesn't notice me until I open the door.

"Ow, hey daddy!"

"Hey sweety, let's take you outside so you can meet Stanley and Bonnie. Got it?"

"Got it dude!"

I laugh and help her out of the car. In the minute that she is out she start fixing her hair. I look at her and can't help to feel pround of my self for putting in the world such a cute girl. She's the perfect mix of me and her mother. Kat always says that Hope is the mix of the best of me with the best of her. I take her hand and we walk towards Stanley and Bonnie.

"Guys, this is my daughter Hope. Hope those are the friends that I told you about, that's Stanley and that's his sister Bonnie."

"Hi Stanley! Hi Bonnie!" Hope says blushing.

"Hello Hope! It's so nice to meet you!" Stanley says while taking her of the ground for a hug.

"Hello sweety!" Bonnie says and hug her in the minute Stanley let Hope goes.

That is when I see someone that I don't recognise.

"Who is that?"

"That is from the IRS."

"IRS? Not going well?"

"No. Forget it! How about you and I go out tonight so we can catch up! You can bring your wife too, I'm sure that Bonnie can take care of Hope!"

"Ahn, I would love to but I just came here to see my grandfather. After that we gotta get back so... ahn..."

"Ok. Bonnie?" Stanley turns to Bonnie that is busy talking to Hope. Hope hear Stanley calling and sign to Bonnie that he is calling her.

"We need a pie..." Stanley starts saying but Hope interrupts.

"Pie? There is pie here? Can I eat? Please! Pretty Please!"

"Hope that is rude." I say serious.

"Sorry."

"What? No need to apologize princess! Your father used to do the same thing! Just wait until he leaves that we will give you a hole pie! Just for you!" Stanley says.

"Really?" She asks smiling.

"Really!"

"Ow! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Hope says while jumping and hugging Stanley.

"Now Bonnie, the pie for Jake!"

Stanley say and then I turn to Bonnie.

"Thank you!"

We all laugh and then Stanley start hugging me.

"Welcome back to Jericho Jake!"

* * *

><p>Well, this is it! The first chapter is over! See you guys again soon! I ask at least one review in this chapter so I can post the Pilot Part 2! Thank you guys! Have a nice day! ^.^<p> 


	2. Pilot Part 2

Hey! I'm so glad I receive my first review! Thank you so much Jayna Prime for your kind words! :)

I wanted to apologize for any grammatical mistakes on this chapter and the one before. The thing is that Portuguese it's my first language and not English! So... Sorry! ^.^

I have a link in my profile for the picture of my OCs Hope and Kat.

Ow, I want to remember you guys something before we start:

_When the words are like this it means that is a thought._

When the words are like this it means that it's using ASl (American Sign Language).

So, here it goes the new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p>I left Hope with Stanley and went straight to my old house. In the way there I could see some people recognizing me and starting to gossip. <em>This town didn't change a bit, but I did.<em> I stop the car in front of the house and then I get out of the car taking the pie with me.

I walk heading to backyard and when I get there I see Comet, the family dog. He recognizes me almost immediately and I pet him while smiling. _Ow, I missed you too Comet!_

Then I walk towards the door, I can see my Mom inside and she didn't saw me yet. I smile. I open the door and she turns around.

"Ow Jake!" She says while hugging me. "Ow! You are home!"

"You are choking me Mom!" I say smiling.

"Hey! Thought that I heard an annoying voice. Hey brother!" I hear Eric saying. Mom let go of me and I hug Eric. And then I see someone. _Dad._

"Dad. I wanted to talk to you all. It's important."

He doesn't answer me. He just walk towards the living room. I take that as an invitation and follow him. I notice that Mom and Eric are doing the same thing.

We all seat down and all the eyes are on me now. I sign.

"I came here 'cause I need my money."

"No." It's all my father says.

"Look Dad, I'm not here to interfere with your campaign. All I want is your signature then I will visit Grandpa..."

"After 5 years Jake, that's all you have to say to Dad."

"That's none of your business Eric."

"It is his business. It is all our business. What you put this family through is..."

"Johnston for God sakes..." Mom says.

"Well, he could have been..."

"We could spend a week talking about what I could have been, alright Dad? I've apologize, I've made amends. This is me now. I have a plan but I need my money to make a clean start."

"It's not your money, it's your Grandfathers money."

"I know Dad, but he gave it to me for a reason."

"And it gave me authority over for a reason. You convince me that you are living a more productive life and..."

"That's right Jake."

"We were both born on third base Eric, quit pretending you hit a triple." I say and then I turn towards Dad. "Now when are you going to realize that I'm 32 years old?"

"When you do." He says and then get up and start leaving the room.

I get up angry and follow him.

"Can I talk to my Mayor then?"

I sign, and then a I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go see your Grandfather."

"Ok."

I start leaving but Eric stands in my way.

"Jake..."

"No Eric. No."

Then I follow Mom towards my car. Before I leave I pet Comet a little more. _Goodbye Buddy, I'm gonna miss you._

I start driving in grandpas house direction but Mom asks me to turn left instead of right. She keeps giving directions and after some time I realize were we are going. But I don't say a thing, hoping that we are going in that direction for whatever reason shows up. But then, when she asks me to stop the car there I realize that I was right in the first place. I get out of the car and follow my Mom. And there it is. My Grandfathers grave.

"I... I... Just..."

"Stop it Jake. You would have been here if you could."

I feel a tear coming down. It's hard to breath. I get inside the car and my Mom stops close to the window.

"Jake..."

"Mom, get inside please. There is something that I want to show you."

"Ok."

When she get inside I start driving towards Stanley's. She recognize the path but don't say a thing. I can see that she is curious but she's giving me this time of silence because of Grandpa.

When we get there and I stop the car I can hear the sound of laughs, and one of those laughs is for me the best thing I could ask now. We get out of the car and I walk towars the trunk of the car. She follows me. I open the truck and I hear she signing.

"Jake is that..."

"A child seat for cars? Yes." I say getting the child seat and heading for the car to settle the seat.

My Mom follows me and see me working. I notice that she saw my wedding ring and is speechless. I already finished putting uo the seat and she still haven't said anything. I close the car and turn to her.

"Mom are you ok? Are you in shock or something?" I ask shaking her a little bit.

"Jake... Y... Yo... You..."

"Am I married and have a beautiful daughter? Yes."

"Ow. Why didn't you told us? Told me?"

"It's not like I really kept in touch Mom. I did call you sometimes but that is not something you tell someone through the phone. I'm sorry Mom! Really!"

She signs and then hug me.

"It's ok sweety. But why didn't you told us while you were in the house?"

"Ow come on Mom! You heard all that Dad and Eric said. I don't want they messing and judging my family. At first I was going to tell I swear. But after that discussion, it just didn't felt right. But I brought you here didn't I? And you can tell them later if you want."

"So... They are here? My new daughter in law and my granddaughter?"

"I don't know if Kat is here, she was on her way here from Denver but I don't think she's here yet. Everything happened a lot more faster than I thought it would. But Hope is here."

"Kat? Hope?"

"Ow, right. Ahn... Kat is my wife. Me and Katherine have been married for four years now and I love her more than I ever thought I would love a woman Mom. And Hope is our daughter, she's three years old and is... well... I really don't have words that can describe her. You will see. Follow me."

I walk towards the door of the house and I knock. Stanley then open the door.

"Jake. Mrs Green. Come in."

"Hey, where is Hope? I wanted her to meet Mom."

"Ow... She is on the kitchen eating pie with Bonnie. Those two became best friends. You have a great girl there Jake! Are you sure she is yours?"

I laugh. "Yes Stanley, I'm sure. I would wonder the same thing but I know her mother so I know that she got the great part from her! Talking about that, Kat isn't here yet or is she?"

"No not yet, but I didn't tought that you would come back so soon."

"Neither did I... But, whatever. What is done is done." Stanley looks at me with curiosity and I pretend that I don't see. "Hope? Are you too busy eating that you can't come hug you father?" I say out loud.

"Daddy!" I hear her scream and then a sound of a chair moving, and in less then one second she is at my arms.

"I missed you sweety! Did you behave?"

"When don't I behave Daddy?" She says laughing.

I simle. "Hope I want you to meet someone. That over there is my Mom, your Grandmother. Remember that I told you about her?"

"Yes."

She then turn towards my Mom and do a small reverence and says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am."

"Ow... So beautiful!" My Mom says and run towards hope and hug her.

"Thank you Ma'am!" Hope says hugging her back.

"You better calm Grandma from now on sweety, or else!"

Hope laughs and says.

"You got it Grandma!"

My smile becomes even more big. It's so nice to see those two together, I wish I could have introduce them early. Well, better late than never.

"I'm sorry to disturb a moment like this but we should get going."

"Already? I thought you were going to wait for Katherine."

"I was but it's better if we go now, so we don't have to be that much on the road after the nightfall Bonnie. I'm sorry."

"But what about your wife?" Stanley asks.

"I am going to call her and tell her to go back to Denver or we meet halfway on the road."

"Are you sure Jake? You can wait her come and then you can spend the night at home. I'm sure your father and..."

"No Mom. I am sure. We better leave now. Right, Hope?"

"When Mom is not here what Daddy says is law."

"And when your mother is here what he says is what?" Stanley asks.

"Just a suggestion, right Daddy?"

Everyone start laughing.

"Very funny Hope."

"Thanks Daddy!"

"Ok, now let's get going."

I take Hope by the hand and start walking towards the car with everyone following us behind. Now it's the worst part. The part where we say goodbye.

Hope let go of my hand and walk towards Bonnie.

"I loved meeting you Bonnie! Really! Really! Really!"

"Ow. I loved meeting you too sweety! I hope we can see each other again soon Hope!"

"Me too!"

They hug each other with a smile their faces. Hope than turns to Stanley.

"I loved meeting you Uncle Stanley! Daddy always told me that you were relly funny! And you really are!"

"Thanks! It was awsome meeting you too Hope! If you need something, anything you just call and ask, ok?"

"Ok! And thank you for the pie!"

They hugged each other and I could see Stanley was trying not to cry. Hope then turns to Mom and hug her.

"I can't wait to see you again Grandma! You are the first Grandma I ever had, please don't forget me!"

"Never sweety! I will never forget you ok? I already love you so much! You are the best thing that Jake could have give me and I hope to be a more active part of your life from now on!"

"I love you too Grandma! And I really, really, really hope that too!"

Now I'm the one trying not to cry.

"It's time Hope! Get in the car."

"Ok Daddy!"

She says and walk towards the car. Now it's time for my goodbyes. _I was never really good at saying goodbye..._

"You grown up so much Bonnie. It was nice to see you after this hole time! If you need me you can call me ok? And if a boy hurts you just tell that I will put him in his place ok?"

"Ok Jake. Don't worry. I will be fine! Say to your wife that she have a amazing daughter and that just like you she is doing a great job rasing her ok? I will miss you!"

"Me too Bonnie! Take care." I say and I hug her and give a kiss on her forehead.

"And you Stanley take care of yourself ok? And if you need something mate just tell me ok?"

"Don't worry! I will be fine! Take good care of your girls ok?"

"Don't worry, that I will never stop doing!" I hug him and then turn my head back to Bonnie.

"Take good care of him for me ok?"

"Always Jake!"

"Good girl!"

And then I turn to my Mom. I see Bonnie pushing Stanley a little so they could give us more space for privacy.

"I brought money. Here."

She takes the money out of her pocket and try to give it to me but I don't take it.

"I can't Mom."

"I will talk to your father."

"No, he doesn't get it."

"Because you won't tell him why you really need the money! Or that you have a family now!"

"Mom..."

"You don't give him enough credit. Your father can take more than you think you know?"

"Look I don't care if you tell him about Hope or Kat, 'cause I'm sure that you wouldn't accept keeping they as a secret, but he can never know why I need the money or for what ok?"

"Ok."

She then hugs me and I can feel her hand in my pocket. _You will never change Mom._

"Goodbye Mom. I promise that I will try to keep more contact this time so you can see Hope and even meet Kat ok?"

"Thank you for that sweety!"

I check Hope seat and everything is fine so I get inside the car and I close the door. I see Bonnie and Stanley coming closer again.

"Mom, one more thing. You have clumsy hands!" I say and I give to her the money.

"I love you! I love you both!" She says looking me and then Hope.

She start moving away from the car. Me and Hope waved our goodbyes and so did they. And then I start driving away.

We are in the road for a while now.

"Hope your mother isn't answering her phone yet?"

"No Daddy, I keep pressing the green bottom on your cell but she never answer hers..."

"Don't worry sweety, it wont take long until we meet her halfway on the road."

"Got it dude! Ow! Daddy what is that?"

"What is what?" I look out side the window and I see a mushroom cloud. _Holy Shit!_ I stare for a while hoping that it was a mirage. Then I turn my eyes for the road again and there is a car on my side of the round I try to turn when I see and so does the driver of the taxi coming in my direction. It was to late but before we crash I see Kat face staring at me from the back seat of the taxi, and then all went black.

* * *

><p>Well... This is it! I hope you guys liked! And I can wait for the next review! I will be waiting the review so I can post the next chapter next week! ^.^<p>

I wish you all a great holiday! ^.^


	3. Pilot Part 3

Yeah! Last chapter I had two reviews! Thank you 'jayna prime' and '2merryann' for your reviews! :D

Last chapter I told you guys that English is not my first language so once again I apologize for my grammatical mistakes!

I have a link in my profile for the pictures of my OCs Hope and Kat.

And once again I want to remember you guys something before we start:

_When the words are like this it means that is a thought._

When the words are like this it means that it's using ASl (American Sign Language).

This is the new chapter and this time has two POVs (Point Of Views)! Hope you guys enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Gail Green POV<strong>

"Thank you Stanley for giving me a ride home."

"Not a problem Mrs Green." Stanley told me smiling. I get out of his truck and then I turn to him.

"Do you want to come in? I can prepare a coffee or a juice perhaps."

"Thank Mrs Green but I should get going. Bonnie is waiting for me and there is still some things that I have to do today in the farm..."

"Ow... Ok. Take care Stanley and thank you again for the ride."

"Don't mention it! Goodbye Mrs Green!"

"Bye Stanley!"

I see Stanley heading off so I start walking towards the house. When I get inside I see Eric, April and Johnston in the living room talking. They all turn towards me and then they see that Jake isn't with me.

"Did Jake already left? I didn't even had the chance to say hi to him..." April said looking a bit sad.

"Yes he already left, I tried to convince him to stay for a while but he thought it was best for him to go..." I say. Then I walk towards the couch and I sit. "I'm glad you are all here because I needed to tell you all something."

"Ahn Mom... In a few minutes I have to go to the town hall and April needs to get back to the hospital, so... Can we have this talk later?"

"You said yourself that you two still have a few minutes Eric, don't worry it wont take long."

"It has something to do with Jake?"

"Yes Johnston." I sign. "I took Jake to visit his grandpa grave, and after that he got emotional and decided to open up a bit with me... he told me that... uhn... there is no easy way to say this..."

"Mom tell us already! I'm getting worried now!"

"Ok Eric! Ok! Well... He is married for four years now and they have a daughter, a beautiful three years old daughter. There I said."

None of them said a thing, they just stared me with open mouth. I could see that they were trying to process the information that I just gave them. _I wonder if I had the same expression in my face when I found out..._

April was the first one to recover from the news.

"Did you meet them? They were here in Jericho with him?"

"I met Hope, his daughter. His wife, Katherine was in her way to meet them here, she was coming from Denver. Jake said he was going to call her for her to go back to Denver or they would meet halfway on the road..."

"How does she looks like?" April asked me. I could see that Eric and Johnston were paying attention to the conversation even though they weren't able to speak yet.

"Hope is so cute and sweet! I can see that she is a great girl! She is polite, intelligent, beaultiful, charming and probably if I had the chance I would see a lot more qualities than I see now!"

"You already love her." April said. I knew that it wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

"Yes. She is my first grandchildren and is so sweet, I felt for her in the second that I put my eyes on her. And I am sure that I would love her mother too. She gave me a granddaughter and I can see that she makes Jake extremely happy, the way his eyes sparkle and the smile that never leaves his face when he talks about her made that obvious to me."

April smiled to me and opened her mouth to say something but Eric interrupted her.

"I can't believe that he got married and had a kid and never told us! We are his family for god sake!"

"He said that he didn't thought that it was something he could say through the phone..."

"No Mom, it isn't but he could have come to visit us before... We haven't seen him for five years, and then he comes here to ask money and... Wait. This is way he needed the money? For his family?"

"Well... He didn't said that but it's not like he was going to get the money and not use any for his family..." I said uncomfortable.

"I... I need air... I... I'm going now. Talk to you guys later..." Eric says and then he leaves. April gets up and say "I better go after him...", and then she follows him.

I sign.

"Aren't you going to say something Johnston? You didn't said a thing since I came in."

"What there is to say... My son needed money but I said that he needed to prove me that he had changed, and apparently he is different now. He has a family a probably needed money for them but he didn't told us that he had a family now because he didn't want me to be part of his family..."

"Johnston he never said that! I know he loves you but so much has changed... So much has happened... I'm sure that he want us to be part of his family day to day but he is probably just scared of the ghosts of his past and the expectations... Just give him some time! Now that the first step was already taken will be easier to take the next one. Come on, let's go upstairs. I will give will a massage and you can relax a bit ok?"

"Ok Ma'am!" He says with a small smile in his face. We start heading towards our room, we are almost at the door when I here the bell ringing.

"Go to our room at start relaxing that I will go downstairs and see who is it ok?" He nods.

I open the front door and I see Bill, Jimmy and his wife and kids in my doorstep. The kids looked so scared.

"Please come in! What happened? Is everything alright?"

The kids start sobbing at that.

"Something awful happened Mrs Green! Is the Mayor home?" Jimmmy said to me a little bit shaken.

"Yes, but what happened?"

"A b... bomb... mushroom... cloud..." The little boy said looking at me while crying. I look at Jimmy and he nods.

"Ow my god!" I say and then I fall in my knees.

"Gail? What is going on?" I hear Johnston voice saying. I look behind me and find him at the top of the stairs.

"Ow Johnston!" I say and then he gets downstairs.

"What is going on?" He says again.

"My son saw an explosion Mr Mayor. A huge mushroom cloud and he wasn't the only one to see. In our way here I saw people talking about all over town..."

In the minute that he hears this Johnston heads towards the telephone. He tries and tries and then he put again in place.

"Nothing!" He says worried. "Were did you say that cloud was?"

"West, maybe Denver sir!" Bill said.

_Denver? That was were Jake and Hope were going to and where he was going to send Katherine back to... Ow God please don't let anything happen to any of them!_

"Alright. Jimmy get on the radio, I want everybody at the Sheriff Station. I will pick up Eric. Let's move!" Johnston said while getting a coat.

"Daddy please don't leave!" I hear Jimmy son saying and I look towars him. Jimmy get down to hug his son.

"Come here." Jimmy says. _Hope must so scared right now... Oh... I wish I could hug them right now..._ "I will be back real soon alright son?"

The little boy nods. And walk towards his mom and hugs her and his little sister. Then I turn back at Johnston.

"Johnston..." I hug him. "Jake, Hope, Katherine, they..."

"I know. We will find them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Johnston Green POV<strong>

_A atomic bomb. Denver. Damn it! I have to find Jake! My son! He is out there with my granddaughter! And... His wife... If he was able to contact her she pabably would head back to Denver then there is a possibility that she is... No! They all are going to be just fine. Eric!_

I finally see Eric! I went to the hospital, town hall, but he wasn't there. Then I remembered a place were he likes to go when he want to be alone and here he is.

"Eric!"

"Dad? Why you have this look on your face? Did something happened?"

"Yes. An explosion, maybe Denver. It was a mushroom cloud son."

I can see shock and then fear passing through my son face.

"Denver? It wasn't were..."

"Yes Son!"

"Ow my god Dad!"

"Don't worry Son! We need to go to the sheriff station now and when we get there we will see what we can do! Let's go!"

"Ok!"

We both get inside the car. I start driving towards the sheriff station. We are almost there when Eric say something.

"Dad do you think that they might be dead?"

"No! I am sure that they are ok Son! We just need to find them and we will! Now let's focuse on what we can do and stop thinking about bad things ok?"

"Ok!"

_We can't lose our hope, not now, not ever._

* * *

><p>Well... This is it! The third chapter is now over! I really hope you guys liked! Next chapter we will see what happened with Jake, Hope and Kat!<p>

I will be waiting reviews!

Have a nice day!

^.^


	4. Pilot Part 4

OMG! I had three reviews on the last chapter! Thank you so much '2merryann' & 'jayna prime' & 'murphy9202'! :D

I again apologize for my grammatical mistakes and I give a special thanks to '2merryann' for sending me some grammatical tips! ;)

I have a link in my profile for the pictures of my OCs Hope and Kat.

And once again I want to remember you guys something before we start:

_When the words are like this it means that is a thought._

When the words are like this it means that it's using ASl (American Sign Language).

This chapter has three flashbacks and like I promised in this chapter we will see Jake, Hope and Kat! Hope you all enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p>'Daddy! Daddy wake up! Daddy!'<p>

_Daddy? It sounds like a kid... Who is this kid calling for?_

'Daddy please!'

_Wait is she calling me? Do I have a kid?_

'Please Daddy open your eyes!'

_My eyes? Yes my eyes are closed... But I just can't open them, they feel so havy. No I can't give up now! This little girl sounds so scared! Don't lose your hope kid I will try my best to open my eyes! Wait! Hope... Hope!_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 1<strong>

"I, Johnston Jacob Green Jr., take you, Katherine Rhea Peck, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

I see her smile at me. _She is so beautiful! So full of light! Gosh! I swer I will be there for you all the way and I will do my best everyday to make you happy! My Kat! My Love!_

"I, Katherine Rhea Peck, take you, Johnston Jacob Green Jr., to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

_Married at last!_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 2<strong>

"I can't do this anymore Kat! Not after what happened... I just can't! I know this has been your hole life for so many years but I can't do this anymore and I want you to come with me! Your parents died you were only 12 and you were raised in this world... And I know that you learn how to pick a job and your team... God, you are a legend between all the mercenaries! You and your Alpha Team! And I know that things like these don't happen in your team and I could join your team like you offered last year but I can't you guys are the elite and I would only drag you down, and even if I joined I still woundn't be able to work after what happened... And why don't you say a thing?"

I look at her with questioning eyes and she laughs.

"You really didn't gave me much time to say a thing Jake."

"Oh!" I blush "Sorry..."

"Don't worry! Now..." Kat smile disappear and then she sigh. "I understand Jake, I really do. I do will leave with you! We are marriage! You really didn't think that going back to the US would be a problem for me, did you?"

"Well... This world is all you know! So I though that would be hard for you to leave but of course that I knew that in the end you would leave..."

"Well I am glad you knew otherwise you would get in big trouble mister!" She says and I laugh. "One way or another I was already thinking about leaving this world, have a fresh start with you back at the US... I was just waiting for the right time to talk to you..."

"You? Really? You have been in this world for so many years that I always though that you would only leave this if you got pregnant... Wait a second! Are you?"

"What?"

"Pregnant!"

"Oh... that... well... define pregnant..."

"Oh My God! You are pregnant! So I'm going to be a father!"

"Well honey... That is usually how it works!" She says laughing.

_I am going to be a father! I am not father material! But... I could be... Kat must be so freaked out! Kat is pregnant! We are going to become parents! I know that it's going to be really hard but I am happy that I will get the chance of having a family with Kat! A baby... Atfer what happened this baby brings me hope for a better future!_

"Hope... Kat! If it is a girl can her name be Hope?"

Kat looks at me and then smiles.

"Hope? Well... I like! Ok if it's a girl her name will be Hope but I get to choose if it's a boy ok?"

"Deal!"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 3<strong>

"How was everything?"

"Don't worry Mr. Green! Everything went well! Actually if you want you can come in now and see them!"

I let out the breath that I've holding.

"Thanks Doc! Really! Thank you!"

I say then I run towards the room. I open the door and I see Kat. She is all messy and sweaty but she has this glow... She never looked more beautiful. I walk towards her and she smiles at me. I am now by her side and I can see our daughter in her arms. Kat gives her to me.

"Hope! You are so beautiful!" I say then I kiss her forehead. _My Hope! I can't believe! Could I be more happy? No! It's impossible! No one can be more happy than this! So beautiful! I am not letting you out of my sight never! Forget about having a boyfriend! I am not letting you have not even a boy friend!_"Don't even think about it Jake! She got her looks from me! You are in trouble!"

I laugh. Kat knows me so well! Sometimes feels like she can read my mind.

"And why do I think that you are going to let her date?"

"Because I will let her date! But only after I get my CIA friend to do a background check on the guy!" She says laughing.

"You are laughing now, but I am sure that you are being serious about the background check with your CIA friend!"

"You know me so well!" She says smiling at me.

I look back at Hope and she is smiling.

"She is smiling Kat! Hope is smiling!"

"Of course she is! She has the most amazing daddy ever!"

I laugh. I give Hope to Kat and then a kiss Kat.

"I love you girls!" _My girls!_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashbacks<strong>

* * *

><p>"Daddy please don't leave me! Wake up! I need your help! Mommy is not waking up either and there is a lot of blood!"<p>

_Kat! No Kat don't leave me! Hope my princess! I have to open my eyes NOW!_

"Ow!"

"Daddy you opened your eyes!" I look and I see Hope looking at me with tears in her eyes. She has blood on her. I try to move towards her but I fell a sharp pain in my left leg.

"Ow!"

"Daddy!"

_Jake put yourself together! You had worse injures! Hope is watching you!_

"I'm fine Hope! Don't worry about me!"

"But you are bleeding Daddy!"

"Sometimes people bleed but it's no big of deal! Now are you hurt? Is this blood yours?"

"What?" She says and then look at herself. "Oh No Daddy! I'm fine! I didn't get hurt! This is Mommys blood! Daddy she won't wake up!"

_Kat! I need you to be ok! We need you to be ok! We can't lose you!_

"Ok! Let's wake her up!"

I get out of the car. Hope takes my hand and lead me towards the Taxi. I can see the driver. _Damn it! By the way his head is bend it's obvious that he broke his neck. He is so dead... Kat!_

I can see Kat! She has a lot o blood in her! I can see that she has a big injure in her head. I run towards her leaving Hope running after me.

I get to her. She has her eyes closed and I can't tell if she is breathing or not. I bend to check her pulse and then...

"She has a pulse!" I say breathing again.

* * *

><p>Well... This is it! This chapter is over! I can't wait for the reviews with all your thoughts! :D<p>

See you all in the next chapter! ;)

Have a nice day!

^.^


	5. Pilot Part 5

I'm so glad that I had three reviews on the last chapter! Is nice to see you all following the development of the story and and apparently enjoying! Thank you so much 'jayna prime' & '2merryann' & 'murphy9202' for your reviews! :D

I again apologize for my grammatical mistakes! ;)

I have a link in my profile for the pictures of my OCs Hope and Kat.

And once again I want to remember you guys something before we start:

_When the words are like this it means that is a thought._

When the words are like this it means that it's using ASl (American Sign Language).

This is the new chapter and this time has two POVs (Point Of Views)! I hope you all enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Jake Green POV<strong>

"She has a pulse!" I say breathing again.

_She is still alive!_ I bend down and now I start checking for injuries. She has a huge cut in her forehead and it's bleading a lot but it doesn't seem deep. _Oh no... Damn!_ She dislocated her shoulder. At least she doesn't seem to have more injuries beside those two.

I get out of the car.

"So Daddy how is Mommy? She is going to be ok, isn't she?"

I look at Hope and then I hug her.

"Calm down sweety! Mommy is going to be just fine!"

"How do you know?"

"I know that because she is the strongest person I know! You have to believe in her like I do! Ok?"

"Ok! Sorry... I'm just worried because she doesn't wake up... And the taxi men doesn't wake up either and not breathing and I think eternal sleeping..."

"I think that too... I'm pretty sure the taxi driver won't wake up anymore... I believe that he is now on the eternal sleeping fase... But you Mommy isn't! She is just taking a nap! She will wake up soon! Got it?"

"Got it Dude!"

I kiss her forehead and then I get up again. I walk towards my car to get a bottle of water that I left inside. I get the bottle and then I head back towards the taxi. I get inside the taxi and then I start cleaning Kat's head injury.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Green POV<strong>

"Ow! Cold!"

I open my eyes and I see Jake's face filled with concern. _Oh! Now I remember! The bomb... The car crash..._

"Hey Jake! Nice crashing into you!" I say giving him my best 'I'm Ok' smile.

Jake stare at me and then his face softens a little bit.

"Not funny Kat! Not funny at all!"

"Oh come on Jake... It's a little bit funny!" I say still smiling.

"Mommy!" I hear Hope screaming. I look at her and I see blood but I know i'ts not her otherwise it would have been the first thing said to me when I opened my eyes. She throws herself into the taxi with tears in her eyes and and smile face.

"Hope!" I sream back to her happy to have my daughter with me. I move forward to hug Hope but then I feel a sharp pain in my arm. "Ow!" _Holy Crap! My arm!_

Jake realized why I said 'Ow' so he move his arms to hold Hope back.

"Daddy I want to hug Mommy!" Hope says looking at him.

"I know that sweety but you can't hug Mommy right now..."

"Why not?"

"Well... Her arm is hurt and Daddy need to fix it first. After I fixed you can hug her, ok?"

Hope looks at me and I smile at her.

"Ok Daddy!" She says looking back at Jake.

"Now we need you to go back to my car and wait for us there ok?"

"You are the boss!" She says making us laugh. Then she get out of the taxi. I see Jake following her with his eyes and then he looks back at me.

"What about Steven?"

"Steven?" He says looking at me with questioning eyes.

"The taxi driver! Steven!" I say.

"Oh... He didn't make it..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Broken neck..."

"Ouch!" I say then I look at Jake searching for injuries. "You are hurt! Your head... Your leg..."

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" I stare at him and roll my eyes. "I've been worse! Don't worry that is nothing that I can't handle! Seriously Kat!"

I sigh. "Sorry Jake! I know you are a big boy and can handle I was just worried! Because I love you! And I can't stand seeing you hurt!"

He looks at me with a smile in his face.

"I know! And I love you too! I love you more than you can imagine!"

I smile back at him.

"So Doc what do I have?"

He laughs a bit but then get serious.

"A dislocated shoulder and a big cut in you forehead. But don't worry because the cut is not that deep so maybe it won't leave a scar."

"You know me so well!" I say laughing.

"It comes with the territory..." He says laughing.

I smile at him and then I look around getting serious.

"Steven... He lost control of the car... We were looking at the bomb... You saw?"

He sigh. "Yes... Hope was the one that first saw and then told me and I turned to look... When I loked back at the road I saw the taxi but I didn't have time to turn and then I saw your face... After that is all black."

Now it's my turn to sigh. "Had a mushroom form Jake... And I think it was Denver."

"Yeah... I think that too... But that is good!"

"How so?"

"Well if we saw somewere else we wouldn't know but there is military bases near Denver so it could have been a test or a accident..."

"Yeah but if it wasn't... It would mean big trouble Jake and you know that! After what happened to the World Trade Center the US started a war... Small but it is still a war! But a nuclear attack means a nuclear war! And that is huge!"

"I know! Damn it! Let's not think about this right now ok? We have things to do now! Like put your shoulder back in place and walk back to Jericho?"

I look at his thigh. "It's a long walk... Can you handle it?"

"Yes! Don't worry ok?"

"Easier said than done..."

He smile at me.

"I love you!" He says and then moves forward to kiss me. I close my eyes and then...

"OOOOHH!" I scream. I open my eyes and I see him staring at me with pain in his eyes.

"Sorry Kat! I am really sorry!"

I don't answer. I just breath trying to calm myself down.

"Mommy?" I hear Hope sreaming far away.

"I'm fine Sweety! Don't worry!" I yell back at her.

I sigh.

"Nice to know how you love me Jake!"

"Oh come on! I do love you but I needed to distract you so I could put your shoulder back at place!"

I laugh. "I know babe! Don't worry! Thank you for fixing my shoulder! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

He says and moves forward and this time he kisses me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake Green POV<strong>

"We should leave our stuff here... We can't actually carry all the way!" Kat says to me.

"True but we need to take our documents with us."

"Of course! Take the documents and my key too!"

"Key? What key?"

She smiles at me. _I know this smile..._

"What are you not telling me?"

"A lot of things Jake!"

"Seriously Kat!"

"Ok! Ok! Remember how every year in the anniversary of death of my parents I go away for a while and I never tell you and you never ask what I've been doing while I'm gone?"

"Yes, I remember that!"

"Well what I do while I'm gone is protect and keep the family that I still have together..."

"And how do you do that while you are gone?"

"I prepare myself for a disaster... I pay a self-storage locker in Jericho! And the key is for me to open that..."

"What? Why?"

"Because that is what keys are for! To open or lock things Jake!"

"Very funny! You know what I meant!"

"Because if something happens I would want us to be close to your family! I know that you miss them and you know that Hope is really curious about them! So since I got pregnant I though that this is the list I could do to keep the hole family together! I'm sorry! I should have asked you but I..."

"Don't worry Kat! It's fine! Actually is really nice that you though about that!"

"Really? You are not mad?"

"No, not at all! What do you keep in there?"

"Clothes for you, me and Hope. And some toys too..."

"Toys? What kind?"

"A small arsenal... Really no big of deal! But I would appreciate if you didn't mentioned to anyone one!"

"If is that what you want... Sure! But how small it is?"

"You will see when we go get clothes!"

I laugh.

"Now let's go babe 'cause Hope is waiting for us!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"Hey now I remembered!"

"What?"

"I'm going to meet your parents!"

I laugh and then I say with sarcasm.

"Great! I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is coming up next week! See you all there! :D<p>

Have a nice week! :)

^.^


	6. Pilot Part 6

Wow! I've been offline for such a long time! But I'm glad the fic got so many reviews while I was off!

Things will be hard for a while out of the online world but I will try to update the fic as soon as possible!

I wanna thank '2merryann' & 'jayna prime' & 'troybrucaslover' & 'kalae86' & 'shadowflame' & 'fantasyinmymind' for your reviews!

I also wanna thank for all the favorites that the fic got! Thank you so much 'Chaosdragons4' & 'dinosaRAWRus42' & 'jayna prime' & 'kalae86' & 'Kasumi Hoshi aka Chif' & 'Kylliki01' & 'Wildfury'.

And my last thank you to everyone that put the fic on the alert list! Thanks 'Castiel Angel Heart' & 'Cataclysmic' & 'chrisbcritter73' & 'dinosaRAWRus42' & 'fantasyinmymind' & 'Freya Shieldmaiden' & 'jayna prime' & 'kalae86' & 'Matsuri Hikari' & 'murphy9202'.

I apologize again for my grammatical mistakes!

I have a link in my profile for the pictures of my OCs Hope and Kat.

And once again I want to remember you guys something before we start:

_When the words are like this it means that is a thought._

This is the new chapter and this time it has four POVs (Point Of Views)!

I hope you all enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Green POV<strong>

"Mommy how far away is Jericho?"

I laugh.

"You should ask Daddy sweety, he is the one who used to live there."

"Oh... Ok! Daddy how far away is Jericho?"

"You should ask Mommy, she is the one that is good at geography." Jake says looking at me and I laugh a bit more.

"So Mommy... How far away is Jericho?" I look at Hope smiling.

"You should ask Daddy, he is the one good that is good at math." I say laughing.

Hope looks at me and Jake, and then sighs.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm older than you two..."

"Well that's because sometimes you are!" Jake says laughing.

As we walk his laugh starts to die. Not long before we are walking in a complete silence like before.

"So how far away is it anyway?" Hope asks making us all laugh.

"I'm sorry Hope, but it's still very far..." Jake says then the silence comes at full strength again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Green POV<strong>

We have been walking for what looks like days now. _I'm so tired!_

_I look at mom and dad and they seem to be ok. That's weird, why I'm so tired but they seem to be ok? And they are hurt! They are so strong!_

"Help!" I look around. _I think I heard someone asking for help, but I can't see a thing! Maybe I am going crazy!_

"Help!"

"Again!"

"Again what sweety?" Mommy says looking at me.

"Someone is asking for help! Can't you hear it?"

My mom and Dad stop walking and start to look around.

"Help! Please help!"

"Jake did you hear that? It sounded like a kid..."

"Yes... Look!" Dad says pointing at the end of some road.

"Please! Help!" One girl and one boy say while running towards us.

Mom and Dad start running towards them and I folllow.

"What? What is it?" Dad asks.

"He.. Help!" The boy says without a breath.

"Please help!"

"I... I think they are dying!"

I see mom and dad looking ate each other and then mom says: "Take us there!"

And the boy and girl take her hand and lead the way while dad takes my hand and follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake Green POV<strong>

As we make a turn on the road I can see a school bus.

"The... The deer went crazy then started to running all over the road!" The little girl said while I felt Hope hand getting tighter.

"Just don't look at it sweety!" I said to all of them.

Kat starts running towards the side of the bus. She opens the door and get inside fast while I help the kids and Hope.

I see her getting to the driver and checking him.

"Is he alive?" I hear a woman saying.

Kat looks at her with an angry look at her face.

"Yeah!" _It is just like you Kat to be angry at her just because she asked that in front of the kids._

"Are you ok?" I ask the woman while sending a quick look at Kat telling her to calm down.

"Yeah... But I... I think my leg is broken..." The woman said in pain.

"Can you feel you toes?" Kat asks.

"Yeah! But don't worry about me! Worry about them!" She says and I look further seeing many kids with a scared look at their faces.

"Anybody hurt? Anybody?" Kat says walking towards them. I see a boy in the back of the bus raising his hand.

"Stacey is sick! She can't breath!" Kat walks towards the boy and I follow.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I ask the boy with the girl already on my sight.

"The bus stoped and then she was like this..." The boy said.

"It's alright sweety! Everything will be ok! Just let me see ok? Just let me see..." Kat says sweetly to the girl.

When the girl hands are of her throat I see the problem.

"Do you have an ice pack? We gotta stop the swelling now!" Kat says to the woman with the broken leg.

"The first aid kit is under the seat!" The woman says and Hope turns towards the seat, takes the first aid kid and then comes running towards me.

"Here Daddy!" I smile at her.

"Thank you Hope!"

"Jake!" Kat says without looking at me.

"Here." I say giving to her the ice pack.

She takes it and then puts it on the girl's throat.

"It's ok swetty! Everything will be ok! You just have to breath normally!" She says.

"Please... he... help..." The girl says and then passes out.

"Hey Stacey! No! No! No!" Kat says while bending over so she could check if the girl was breathing.

She then turns to look at me. _No! Damn! Think! Think!_

"Jake you take my place your arm looks better than mine!" Kat says standing up. I stare at her for just one second and then I understood.

I'm now in front of the little girl taking my knife out.

"Now I need everyone's help! Who has a pen? Does anybody has a pen?" Kat says looking at the kids.

"We have pencils!" One of the kids said.

"No we need a tube! Something hollow!" I said.

"Like this straw Daddy?" Hope says taking a straw from a seat.

"Yes! Perfect sweety!"

"No! Wait! Is to thin!" Kat says taking the straw. "But... Wait! Does anybody else has a straw?"

"I have!"

"Me too!"

"Great now everyone give your straws to my daughter Hope! I will get some band-aids!" Kat said.

In just a few seconds Hope came to me.

"Here Daddy!" She said giving me the straws.

"Thanks Hope!"

"And here are the band-aids Jake."

"Ok! Thanks!"

Kat then started to help me turn them into a sort of tube.

"Now Jake! I will hold the head! And Hope hold this for your dad!"

"Ok Mommy!"

Kat went and positioned herself so she could hold the girl's head in place.

"Kids! I need you all to turn around! Please!" She said to the kids.

I then took my knife and made a small cut on Stacey's throat.

"Where is my straw?" I ask.

"Here Daddy!" I see Hope's hand in front of my face but she has her head turn to the other side of the bus.

"Thanks."

I then put the straw on place so I can start to breathe on the tube.

"Come on Stacey!" I hear Kat saying while I'm working on the girl.

"Ah!" I hear and then I look ant Stacey and she is starting to open her eyes.

"Good girl!" I say to Stacey and then I sit on the floor.

"How did you learn to do that?" One of the kids asked.

"Uhn... Military School..." I said looking at Kat.

"Were you a soldier?" The same boy asked.

Kat laughed and said.

"No, he screwed up!"

Then Kat became serious and said.

"Babe you drive and I will take care of Stacey ok?"

"Ok!" I said getting up while Kat sat by Stacey side.

I walk towards the driver's seat and put the diver's arm aroud my shoulder and carried him to an empty seat.

"How is she?" The woman asked me while I was sitting.

"We need to get her back!" Was all I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Green POV<strong>

_Is that a prison bus? Yes it is!_

"Kids! I need you all to stay low with your eyes closed now, ok?!"

"Ok!" I heard them saying to me.

"Stay down! I will tell you when you can sit properly again!"

"What is it?" Jake asked me without turning around.

I used my wedding ring against the metal on the bus to make the morse code for 'prison bus'.

Jake accelerated and soon we passed the bus.

"Ok Kids! You can sit properly again!"

"Ok Ma'am!"

We traveled for a few mor minutes when I felt the bus slowing down.

"Everything ok babe? Do you need me to drive?"

"What?" Jake said. "I'm fine! It's just..." He sighed. "This bus has a gas can?" He asked the woman with a broken leg.

"No..."

_Damn! Don't tell me that..._

"The bus will stop!" He said.

"Ok!" The woman who I assume is the teacher said. "Kids listen to me! If the bus stops again we are going to need you to walk back to town and get help ok?!"

"No! No! No! No need for that! The kids will stay here! I will go!"

"Kat you have a concussion!" Jake said with an angry tone.

"I might have a concussion Jake! Might! Besides I've been through worse! I will be ok! I will go and you stay here with Hope and the kids!"

I heard him sigh. _This is not open to discussion Jake, we can't let kid's go all by themselves to Jericho in the dark! Specially with a prison bus around!_

Even though I was just thinking that, I knew he could somehow hear me and understand me.

"Ok! If the bus stops you go for help! Just be careful!"

"Always!" I said.

A few minutes later the bus stoped.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! I can't wait to see your reviews! ^^<p>

See you all in the next chapter! *.*


	7. Pilot Final Part

Hello! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and following! It makes me so happy! ^_^

This is the new chapter and I hope to be posting another one soon! But I do want at least one review before I post another chapter! :D

This will be the biggest chapter so far! And he is so big because he is my thank you for all the reviews, favorites and following so far! Thank you!

Well, before we start I should say that I don't own Jake or Jericho! Although I do own Kat and Hope! Yay me!

I apologize again for my grammatical mistakes!

Just to clarify, _this means a thought_, this means in American Sign Language and POV means Point Of View.

I hope you all enjoy!

-Kitten

* * *

><p><strong>Kat POV<strong>

I blink and shake my head trying to keep myself awake. _I guess I do have a concussion… Damn!_

I look around me, and I see nothing but nature. I know that I am getting close to the city as I run.

A few minutes later I see a house with a car in front. I run towards it and I knock on the door. It seems to be empty. I walk towards the car and I use my illegal skills to open up, there is not enough gas on it for me to put on the bus, but it has enough for me to drive to town and get gas on the gas station.

I start the car and I drive.

_I just hope Jake's parents aren't there, because meeting then while driving a stolen car won't be a good impression!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope POV<strong>

I am seating next to Stacey holding her hand. I am scared but I know that everything will be ok, because mom and daddy are here.

Mom said she would have to leave to get help is the bus stopped. But it is still working so…

_Oh no! It's slowing down… It stopped!_

I look desperate at my mom. She looks at me and smiles. She comes and hugs me.

"I will be fine Hope! It is you and your dad that I am worried about… I know you two… You will have a party on this bus while I am away!" She laughs. "Like you two did five months ago! With you friends and you dad…"

I giggle. "You knew? How?"

She laughs harder. "Your father was not able to take off the makeup you girls put on him! He had to ask for my help…"

I laugh. "Did you like it?"

"Oh yeah! You daddy never looked more handsome in his life! You should do that more often!"

"I will mommy!"

"Sweety I've got to go now… Behave and do not worry! I will be alright! I am just going for a long walk… When I come back I will bring with me help for Stacey and the others… I love you Hope!"

She hugs me tightly and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you two mommy!"

She stands up and looks to all the other kids.

"Alright kids! I will be going now… I will get some help! Don't worry and behave alright?"

"Yes!" Most said.

My mom looked at me one more time and then left the bus followed by dad.

I look through the window and I see them talking fast and quietly. Dad hugs mom and then gives her a kiss on the lips. _Eww! Gross!_

And then mom leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Kat POV<strong>

While I am getting closer to the gas station a see many people there shouting and lost.

As I get closer everyone looks towards me. I get out of the car and a woman in a green coat looks towards me and screams.

"Hey! That is my car! She stole my car!"

I see some officers coming towards me but I just ignore everything and shout.

"I need gas! The school bus is out of gas! I need gas to take to them! And a few ambulances too! Someone? Help!"

They look at me finally understanding what I am saying. While others start to cry and get desperate, a few men that are holding big containers of what I think is gas run towards me and say "Here miss! You can have my gas!"

"Do you know exactly where they are Ma'am?" Some paramedics in an ambulance ask.

"I will show you the way!" I say walking towards the stolen car with the gas while they go to their ambulance.

And at this point there are so many people screaming and saying that they are going… A complete mess.

"Shut up!" I yell. Everyone stops talking and look at me. "We will bring your children back! Just wait here 'cause being there will only get in the way! So everyone stays here! Except… Stacey's parents… Are they here?"

The woman that screamed that I stole her car said "That's my daughter! Why can I come? What happened to her?"

"Look! I know that you are all worried but we don't have time for this! The kids are fine! So everyone settle down! And you Ma'am, you can come with me… I will explain in the way! Now let's go!"

I say and then I walk in the car soon followed by Stacey's mom. I drive away with the ambulances and a few police cars right behind me.

"Sorry about stealing you car… I… I had to get to town fast and your car was the first one I found it…" I say breaking the silence in the car.

"What happened to my daughter?"

"A deer got in the way of the bus… So when it stopped your daughter got hurt… She was conscious when I left… But don't worry 'cause my husband is there, and although he is not a doctor he can handle himself well enough to care for her!"

She looks at me worried and sad.

"Thank you! And forget about the car! I am really thankful that you stole my car!"

"Uhn… You know that I will return it right? I didn't actually steal… I borrowed without permission for a good 'cause… There!"

I say looking forward. The bus is in front of us. I stop the car and Jake is already out of the bus going towards me while I am getting out.

The ambulances stop and go straight for Stacey that is still conscious. A police officer got the gas from me and went to fill the bus so he could drive the others back to town. A paramedic says that me and Jake should go with them in the ambulance and I agree, sending Jake to the ambulance with Hope while I go ask one of the officers to put some gas in the car I stole and drive it back to town for me. He looked at me like he was considering arresting me but in the end he just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Gail Green POV<strong>

Eric, Johnston and me are in the main hall with others. After the mess in the gas stations was dissolved we came here to discuss things.

"I know that she stole the car so she could help the kids but it is still stealing… Should we arrest her when she returns? And who is she? You saw all that blood? You think it was hers? What if she killed someone? What if she is dangerous?" Jimmy says panicking.

"Jimmy! She only stole the car to help the kids! We will not put her in jail for something like this! Besides… I think that might be Katherine… Even with all that blood she looked like Hope…"

I say and I see Stanley nod in agreement with me.

"Who is Katherine? And Hope?" Bill asked.

"Katherine is Jake's wife and Hope is their daughter…" Stanley says.

"Jake? Jake Green?" Gray Anderson says looking at Johnston. "I did not know he was married and/or had a daughter…"

"Yes! My brother is married and has a daughter, can we move on?" Eric says protective. _I guess finding out that Jake didn't tell them about them, made him rethink things…_

"Sir! The school bus just arrived and the wounded were taken to the hospital. The one most hurt was young Stacey, but the doctors say that even with everything she will be fine. They also said that you son Jake is the one that saved her, and that without his care she would have been dead already. They said that Jake and his wife are also injured but that his daughter is ok… Although I had no idea Jake had a wife and/or daughter…" Said officer Ron.

"I will go see how they are doing!" I say.

"I will go too!" Says Eric.

"We will go too…" Says Stanley holding Bonnie.

"I will go too." Says Johnston.

"So you are leaving mr mayor?" Says Gray.

"Our son is in the hospital with his wife and my granddaughter! We will go see how they are and Johnston will return after! Do you understand Gray?" I say.

He looks at me a bit taken back. "Yes Ma'am…"

"Good. Now let's go!" I say and I walk away close followed by Eric, Stanley, Bonnie and Johnston.

When we arrive at the hospital we see a lot of people walking in every direction when we spot April.

"April!" Stanley yells.

April looks towards us and then comes to meet us halfway through.

"Jake got hurt, he has a minor cut on the head with a small concussion, and a big stab on the leg that he got when his car crashed with Katherine's taxi, but overall he is going to be just fine. Katherine has a concussion and lost a lot of blood from the cut in her head although the cut it is not deep, and she also had a dislocated shoulder that Jake put back in place in the scene of the accident, she will also be just fine. And Hope, although scared me see the blood in her, it was her mother's blood and she was not injured. They are in the room 16B, I can ask someone to escort you all there if you want, but I can't do it myself 'cause we are a mess here!"

I smile at her and say "There is no need, I know where the room is. Thank you April!"

"Alright then… I've got to go… I will talk to you all later!" She smiles and gives a small kiss on Eric's cheek and then leaves to talk to a nurse.

I show the way to the room to the others. When we get there and look inside we see Jake and Katherine all cleaned up laughing with Hope. _So the girl that stole the car really is my daughter in law… She looks different without the blood and the intensity that she had…_

Stanley is the first one to say a thing, obviously.

"Hey! So you must be Jake's so out of his league wife!" He says walking in the room. Jake laughs and Hope shouts happily "Uncle Stanley! Aunt Bonnie! Grandma!"

Katherine laughs and says "And you must be my so not in my league future ex husband!"

"Hey! Why future ex?" He says pretending to be hurt.

"Because I am a free spirit!" She says laughing.

"This is very funny! But Kat will be no one ex except of the ones that she already is an ex of!" Jake says smiling.

"I am confused…" Says Hope.

"Forget it Hope! They are just being silly…" Bonnie signs to Hope and then turns to Katherine. "It is nice to finally meet you!"

"It's my pleasure Bonnie! I always wanted to meet you!" Katherine says smiling.

"I don't need to say that it's nice to meet you and all that, right? I mean… It is kind of obvious…" Stanley says to Katherine that laughs.

"You are exactly how Jake described you! It's great!" she says.

Hope gets up from the bed and walks towards me, hugging me.

"Hi Grandma!"

"Hello Hope! I am so glad you are ok!"

"Someone had to take care of mom and dad!" She says giggling.

I see Johnston moving awkwardly after this comment. _He is too hard on himself…_

"Come! Let me introduce you to my mommy!" She says taking my hand and guiding me towards the bed. When I get the I hug Jake.

"Jake!"

"Mom! Are you ok?"

"Of course! Oh God! Look at you! You are hurt!"

"I am fine mom! You gotta stop worrying about me…"

I smile and say "Well… Good luck with that!"

"Mom, I want to introduce you to Katherine…" He says looking at her and then me. "Mom this is Katherine, Kat this is my mom."

Katherine looks at me and smiles.

"It is nice to finally meet you Mrs. Green! I've heard great things about you!"

I just walk to the other side of the bed and hug her. I can feel her surprise at first but she hugs me back either way. Then I whisper in her ear. "Thank you for taking care of my son and making him so happy! And thank you so much for giving me a granddaughter!"

I step back and say "It is nice to meet you too!".

She smiles at me and then turns her head towards the door. Where she sees Eric and Johnston felling awkward.

"And you must be Eric, the handsome brother that the lovely April is married to! Don't just stand there! Come hug your new sister in law and your lovely niece!"

Eric laughs and walks in. He walks towards Katherine and gives her a shy hug.

"It's great to meet you Katherine!"

"It's just Kat!" she then signs to Hope that is by Bonnie's side to step closer. She takes Hope's hand and talks to her. "Hope this is your uncle Eric! Remember you dad told you some stories about him?" Hope giggles and nods. She then turns to Eric and says politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, uncle Eric!"

Eric gets down, hugs her and says.

"The pleasure is all mine Hope!"

The room then gets silent, everyone knows that the only person that wasn't introduced yet was Johnston. And although Katherine joked with Eric she doesn't seem comfortable doing the same thing with him.

Hope, as a child doesn't seem to see what the others see, or maybe because she is a child is that she can see and move pass it. She walks towards the door, she the pulls Johnston clothes as if asking him to get down. He does it and she says "Are you my grandpa? I always wanted to meet my grandpa! My friends says that grandparents are the best! They are always sweet and spoil us! My mom said that the only grandparents I have are my dad's parents… Are you my grandpa?"

Johnston smiles and with tears in his eyes he says.

"Yes! I am your grandpa!" And then he hugs her.

No one says a thing, they just let them have their moment.

"Do you want to meet my mom?" Hope says happily.

"I would love too."

Hopes takes him by his hand towards Katherine and says "Mom! This is my grandpa! Grandpa, this is my mom!"

Katherine smiles at Hope and then turn to face Johnston.

"It is nice to meet you Mr Green!"

Johnston moves awkwardly. "The pleasure is all mine. I… uhn… I've got to go… There is a lot going on but we will talk soon." He looks at Eric and says "Eric, coming?"

"Yes dad!"

They are in the door when Jake says.

"Eric! There is an empty prison bus out there…"

Eric turns to Jake and says "Whereabouts?"

"Sedder Run."

"Alright! Just relax, I will take care of it."

Eric says and then turns to leave, but Johnston stops and says looking to Jake. "You did a great thing out there tonight! And… You are doing good son! Your grandfather would have been proud!"

And then he turns to leave with Eric. When he is gone Jake laughs and says.

"Just like dad… Always has to have the last word!"

Then we all laugh. Laugh without worries, leaving everything else for later and enjoying the right now.


	8. First IBE

Hey there! First of all I want to thank for the reviews, favorites and following that the fic got! Thank you all so much! ^_^

So... In the last chapter we finally finished the Pilot Episode of the show... And although I am following the show with the fic I will also add here IBE (In Between Episodes) chapters. This is the first in between and it follows the Pilot episode but it is still before the Fallout episode. I will be creating in between episodes to have more moments and freedom with the fic. So, although the IBE chapters are not part of the show they are also important parts of this fic, so I do hope everyone enjoy! ^.^

In this chapter we have ASL (American Sign Language) and also _*a few thoughts*_.

This chapter is all on Jake POV (Point of View).

I don't know when I will upload the next chapter but I do hope the time between chapters is shorter! But you guys know the drill... No new chapters without reviews on the present chapter! ;)

I do hope you all enjoy!

Kitten *.*

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

After Dad and Eric left we took our time to talk better. I was in the bed sitting next to Kat while Mom was sitting in the end of the bed with Hope on her lap. Stanley and Bonnie were both on the extra chairs that were brought to the room.

"So Kat… How did you two meet?" Asked Bonnie.

Kat and I laugh.

"It is not some romantic story… We just met at work, and he thought I was so attractive the he had to ask me out!" Kat said while using ASL at the same time.

"I think it was the other way around…" I say smiling at her.

"You wish that was true honey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Jake POV<strong>

Hell. This is what this war is. I had no idea being here would be so bad. I mean I knew it was going to be awful but I never thought it was going to be this bad. I guess this is my life now. This is what I have to face, after everything that happened in Jericho.

_*Emily…*_ I wonder if she still thinks about me, but I guess the only thing in her mind when thinking about me is hatred. _*And I can't blame her for that… I hate myself too.*_

I love Emily, and ever since I lost her I live in pain. Pain for what happened… Pain for losing her. I have been with a few women since I left Jericho, after all, being here makes you want to get close to someone even if just for one night. _*I wonder if I will ever love someone like I love her…*_

"Hey! Green!" I look to see Jack, one of my few friends here running towards me.

"Hey Colton! What's up?"

"I just found out something that has to be kept on the down low, but it is really cool!"

Jack was the kind of guy that was always after information that could lead us to a good time.

"What?"

"I found out about a secret Oasis! Some sort of super cool lake inside a crater in the ground! It is said to be beautiful, but we still have to go check out today first! So that tomorrow we can invite the girls that are arriving for a swim! It is going to be great!"

I laugh at him.

"Sure thing! Let's go then…"

"Colton!" We turn to see the message kid. I don't know his name but he knows mine along with everybody else, after all he is always running around delivering messages. "You are being called in. You have a short mission for today and you are to get debriefed and leave now." He said and left before Jack had a chance to say a thing.

"Man! What are we going to do? The girls will get here tomorrow! We have to check the place today! A mission now! I am so out of luck!" He says and I laugh.

"Why don't you just explain to me where the Oasis is and I will go check out…"

"I knew you were going to say that! You are the best Green!"

Jack explained to me where the Oasis were and then left for his mission.

It took me a while but I finally got where the Oasis was supposed to be. I started looking for it and finally I spotted the crater. There was a stoned path that led down and when I got there I could see the beauty of the place. The water had a beautiful crystal blue/green color and the 'ceiling' had lots of stalactites. I look around and then I spot someone swimming towards me.

Then a absolutely gorgeous woman steps out of the water like in a scene from a movie, only wearing a lacy lingerie and leaving me with my mouth open. _*Who comes to a was territory in a lacy lingerie? It is not practical at all! Although I am really glad she is not practical…*_

"You better close you mouth… uhn… Green?" She says looking the name tag on my uniform. "You don't want to swallow a bug…"

I close my mouth and I laugh a bit. "Sorry… I am Jake." I say offering my hand.

"I don't mind!" She says laughing then she takes my hand. "And I am Katherine although most call me Kat!"

"So… Do you come here often? And this was not some lame pick up line!" I say smiling.

She smiles. "Yes, and I have to say that I am surprise to meet you here… I thought I was the only one that knew about this place…"

"A friend told me about this place, I don't know how he found out… We wanted to come here tomorrow with some… uhn… friends…"

She looks disappointed for a second. "You two want to bring girls here right?" She asks and I blush what she takes as a yes. "That is a shame… It means that soon this place will be a hook up point, full of empty cans, condoms… Trash everywhere…"

"We would never leave trash here!" I say.

She looks at me. "I didn't mean you and your friends… It's just that when more people know about this place they will tell someone, and then this will turn out to not be a secret Oasis anymore…"

I look around. The place is beautiful and I know that if we come to get together here, more people will end up finding out and the magic will be gone.

"My friend asked me to check out if it is true that there is an Oasis here, and when I return I will say that there isn't one. I know that he will spread this around so I guess this place will be safe, at least for now…"

"Oh! I didn't mean that you should feel bad or something…" She starts saying but I stop her.

"Don't feel bad! There are always places to have a get together with friends… Besides I don't want to see this place ruined."

She looks at me for a bit and then smiles.

"That's really sweet of you Jake! Feel free to come here often! Most of my free time I spend here, so… At least you might have a bit of company when you come!"

"That would be great… I will be returning for sure! And maybe… Maybe I could bring something for us to eat or maybe have a drink…"

She raises one eyebrow. "Like a date? 'Cause I don't usually accept date offers when I am only wearing underwear… The guy might be asking with second and/or third intentions…"

"Yes like on a date… But I do mean just food and drinks… Maybe some swimming too! I promise that I have no other intentions!" She raises one eyebrow and I laugh. "Ok… I have no other intentions now! I would not mind those in the future…"

She laughs. "Ok… A date it is… Although I have a three day mission starting today so how about we meet here same time three days from now?"

"Sure! That would be great!"

"Well… I gotta go now Jake… See you soon!" She says smiling at me.

"See yah Kat!" I say.

She then turns towards a pile of clothes on the floor and starts to get dressed. When she is done she looks at me and says.

"I know it is not practical… And although I am not one of those super feminine women, I am in a place where everything is sand and blood… So… I try my best not to look half bad…"

I smile and I say.

"I doubt you could ever look bad although I am sure that you will never see me or any other guy complaining about you trying not to look bad!"

She just blushes and laughs a bit.

"Bye Jake!"

"Bye Kat!"

She then turns to leave and I finally pay attention to her uniform. _*No! It can't be!*_ I think when I see the symbol on her uniform and the name K. R. Peck. _*That Peck? The A-Team? She is that Peck! Oh My God! I did not see that coming!*_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

I remember that earlier in the day I met Kat I wondered if I would ever love someone like I loved Emily. What I didn't expect was to meet later in the same day the woman that I would love a million times more.


	9. Second IBE

Hello! This is the new chapter! It is also an IBE (In Between Episodes).

But before we begin I would like to thank '2merryann' and 'kalae86' for the reviews! ^.^

As you all know I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter...

Moving on! This chapter has POVs (Point of Views) and Flashback.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Kat POV<strong>

I am walking around the hospital sleepless. I can't sleep because of the concussion. Jake is also awake, but he is with Hope. He is just sitting there, holding her sleeping body tight. I know that there are so many things in his head right now, and the best I can do is give him some space for him to put his thoughts on the right track. I am doing the same thing.

First thought. We are in Jericho and apparently we are going to stay for a while. Jake's mom is already at her house preparing Jake's and Eric's old room for us. Living in Jericho is not something any of us really thought it might happen. And with what happened here before Jake left, it might be a big problem.

Second thought. Mayor Green. I don't know what exactly happened when Jake came to get his money but I believe it didn't end well since Jake and Hope were already leaving when we crashed. At least he was sweet to Hope, which although surprised me, made me happy.

Third thought. A Nuclear War. The atomic explosion was not only in Denver, it was in Atlanta too. And probably many others, because after all, if someone is going to explode the US New York and Washington DC should be the main targets. And if Denver and Atlanta went down, probably many others went down too. And in a war, what do I do? I am not a soldier for the government but I was raised a soldier. Should I enlist? Or should I wait for Jake to be called to enlist myself? After all I need to look after my daughter. And staying in the US and helping in the survival and rebuilding seems more important right now than going abroad to shoot people, after all in a Nuclear war foot soldiers are not the main part. No. I am staying here with Jake, finding out what is happening and only leaving if Jake gets called to serve.

Fourth thought. Small town. I like small towns, nothing against them, except… Everyone seems to know everything about everyone. With everything that happened with Jake while he was a mercenary, he can't have his past out there, it would hurt too much. I don't care about my past. I am not ashamed, I did the best I could with what I got. I am not ashamed and I don't care about people think of me, but I don't it all out there because it would make people talk and this talk would affect my daughter. Hope knows about my past, she doesn't know every detail but she has a bit of information that I carefully gave to her, not as many information as I gave to her father, but more information than what I want going around this town.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Jake POV<strong>

Here I was, at our secret cave, waiting for Kat to arrive.

We have been dating for months now and I feel like I never felt before. At the beginning I thought it was attraction. Just attraction. This need that you have while at war, the need of not being alone, plus her good looks and many other qualities.

Now I know it is love, love under one of the most unusual circumstances. I don't know if it is because of the place or simply because of her, but not only I forgot Emily but I also don't think I ever truly loved her, because what I feel now is truly love.

I realized I truly loved Katherine a few days ago, and although this thought still scares me, I am not running away. No. I will be jumping head on.

When I returned from a delivery, a delivery where I saw around me so much pain. All I wanted to do was talk to her, because we talked so much and she never judge me. She just supported me. Always. Every time I needed to talk she was there for me, I was there for her too but she never needed as much as I did. In the beginning that used to make me feel weak, because I needed support and she didn't. When she realized that I felt that way she said to me that she lost that need many years ago. If everything got truly bad she drank herself stupid and that was it. She got used to the horror and deaths, used to moving on from that as much as possible. And that I truly cared, and that was a good thing. She said she would do all in her reach to not let me become her.

I understood there, that she thought she was some kind of soulless monster, someone who didn't care. So I said to her that after every mission I was going to make her talk to me, because I truly believe she cared, she just became so used to not talking, and keeping the pain on a other part of her that she just let it all for later. I said that one day all she kept in would build up and destroy her in pain, sadness and guilty; and that I was not going to let that happen. Since then she talks to me about what happened to her.

I told her about my past. She didn't ask, she just let me tell her without pressure when I was ready. She haven't told me about hers yet, but I would not pressure her. After all, from what everyone knows about the great K. R. Peck, the great mercenary, is that she was raised in this world of war. And to open up about that is something she never did, from what she told me.

I here steps and I move my hand towards my gun.

"Hey Jake!" Kat says smiling.

I move my hand away from my gun and I walk to greet her.

We spent our time in the cave as usual. Talking, swimming, eating, drinking and having lots of sex.

We were 'pillow' talking when I mentioned how I saw a few weeks ago, the birth of a child and how the birth was magical because everyone was dancing and singing, and they even painted the new born face like they did in Lion King. She laughed at that.

"I know what you mean. I've seen a birth exactly like this when I was twelve. It was beautiful but it didn't end well." She said.

"Oh. The baby or the mother died?"

"Both did. But not because of the birth. Because of the rebels that came in a killed everyone. All the family and the red cross members that were there including my parents."

I stay quiet. Leaving her to change the subject if she wants.

"The mercenaries came to protect us. I was one of the few survivors. I hid under a dead body. One of the rebels saw me but so did a mercenary, Don. He saved me because his daughter was abducted, he took me to her captures and exchanged me for her. I lived with the rebels until I was 14. Two years don't seem much to people in general but when you are forced to become a child soldier for the people that murdered your parents and kill for them, it looks like every day that goes by is a year."

At that I hold her hand tight. Showing to her that she is here with me and not there with them.

"When I was 14 they hell broke loose. Americans mercenaries arrived and there were shots everywhere. I knew that the Americans would see me as one of them and try to kill me. I didn't care. I aimed for the rebels. If I was going to die, I was going to take down with me the murders of my parents. When one of my shots saved one of the mercenaries, he made sure to spare me and protect me seeing as I was killing his enemies. I was took as a prisoner and I told my story. They checked the facts and said they were going to send me to the US. I was supposed to go to an orphanage. I didn't want to. I begged to stay, fight with them. They said no. But when rebels attacked the camp and many were killed. I survived, and I saved a few. They saw that would be a waste of talent to send me away and they decided to keep me. I did missions with them, I was paid. And that is how I became who I am now. K. R. Peck, the mercenary. The best of the best. The leader of the best team. The killing machine."

I look at her and I can see sadness, disgust, pain, grief and more.

I put my hands in her face forcing her to look at me.

"The girl that does free missions when they are for a good 'cause. The girl that first tries to convince her enemies to give up and surrender in an attempt to avoid all the killing. The one I love the most."

At that she breaks down. She cries for so long. And when she is done she looks at me.

"This was the first time I ever told anyone, my story. At least willingly. And the first time I actually could feel safe enough to cry for everything that happened. When I look at you I see a better life, a happier life, a future, and a family. I love you more than anything Jake!" She says and kisses me, making me the happiest man on earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Kat POV<strong>

"Katherine? What are you doing out of bed?"

I turn to see April looking at me.

"Needed to take a walk…"

"I know that you don't know me but you should be in bed. We only met and even though we married to the Green family, I understand that this doesn't mean that you will listen to what the April Green me hast to say. But you have to listen to what the Doctor me has to say."

I look at her and I smile.

"Usually I never listen to what doctors have to say. If you were any other doctor I would be up and running seconds after you patched me up. I only rest when I came in because you are April Green. So I did what you asked because even though we just met we are family. But not even family can hold me down for long. Sorry."

She looks at me and hugs me quickly.

"The doctor me does not approve you being up. The family me does not approve either. But all of me is really glad that you listened even if a bit giving me much more credit than any other doctor!"

I laugh.

"Doctor Green!" A nurse calls and April leaves saying sorry.

I turn to go back to my room when I feel a change on the wind.


	10. Fallout Part 1

Hello! This is the new chapter! ^.^

But before we begin I would like to thank '2merryann' for the review! ^.^

As you all know I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter...

Moving on! This chapter has POVs (Point of Views) and _when something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

As you can see by the title this chapter is already part of the second episode of Jericho, named Fallout.

I again apologize for my grammatical mistakes! ;)

I truly hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Kat POV<strong>

When I return to the room I see Jake and Hope talking.

"Mommy!" Hope says running towards me.

"Hello love!" I say with a smile then I take her in my arms. I look at Jake and say. "Houston we have a problem."

He stands up and says. "What is it?"

"The wind changed. I think is bringing rain towards Jericho…" I say.

"And that is problem because… Oh no." He runs his hand through his hair. "Ok, we've got know for sure and the distance and time too… The roof of the hospital should be able to give us a clear view. You two stay here and I will go check."

I look at him with an eyebrow raise.

"Ok! Fine! But let's go now…" He says walking out of the room and I follow him with Hope with me.

"Mommy…" Hope starts to talk for the first time after the exchange between me and Jake. "Why did you call daddy Houston?"

I giggle while Jake laughs. _Leave it to Hope to break the tension in a situation like this…_

"It's a famous quote from a movie…" I say.

"Which movie?" She asks.

And after that Jake and I start telling her all about Apollo 13.

"What is daddy doing?" Hope asks while Jake is climbing up the ladder.

"Hope… Did you see big mushroom cloud?" I say wondering how to tell her the truth. I can't leave her in the dark although it pains me to tell her the truth.

"Yes… It was an atomic bomb right?" She says and shock goes throw my face.

"Yes… How did you know?" I ask and I can see Jake stopped climbing the ladder to pay attention too.

"Ratatouille." She says simply. "There is a bonus to the film that is called 'Your friend the rat' remember? They talked about the plague, said that rats can get inside your house through the toilet, and there was a rat with three heads because of the radi… uhn…"

"Radiation?" I say and she nods.

"Yes… So no one can go to Denver right? Because it is not safe…"

"Yes. The radiation makes it dangerous, really dangerous. There is a chance that rain coming from Denver will get here in Jericho and it will bring radiation. Daddy and I will make sure you are safe and do our best to look out for the town and everyone in it. But you will have to do exactly what we tell you to do." I say serious and she nods.

"You got it dude!"

When Jake reaches the roof, I hear him saying 'Oh My God!' then I turn to Hope.

"Hope, your daddy and I will have to help with the town. We have some knowledge regarding radiation… We will have to leave you with your grandma. You will be safer with her."

"But mommy…" She starts saying with a sad face.

"Your daddy and I will be fine… But we will be staying in Jericho and we have to look out for the town… There are families, children… that need our help and since we actually can help, not helping would be wrong."

"Ok… I understand that the town needs my heroes… I will be ok. Just…" She says.

"No matter what happens…" I say.

"No matter how long it takes…" Jake says now at our side.

"We will always come back to you!" We say at the same time.

I hold my double infinity necklace. "Always and Forever!" I say.

Jake and Hope hold their double infinity necklaces and say.

"Always and Forever!"

Jake carries Hope and I follow him.

We starts walking around the hospital looking for April when we find Jake's mom.

"Mom, where is April?" He says serious while looking around him.

"Where have you been?" She says worried.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"She is down the hall…" She says and I look at Jake and we nod. I kiss Hope in her forehead.

"I love you!" I say.

"I love you too mommy!" She says.

Then I move away to find April.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

"What is going on here?" Mom says looking Kat leave.

"Mom, I need you to get dad on the radio and also… I need you to take care of Hope!" I say serious.

"Jake…" She starts.

"Mom! We have no time to waste! Can you take care of my… of your granddaughter?"

"Yes! Of course, Jake!" She says.

"Fantastic!" I say and then I turn to Hope. "Stay with your grandma at all times! Behave yourself and stay safe. Don't worry 'cause we will be fine! I love you!"

She looks sad but she nods. "I will… I love you too!"

I start walking away and my mom shouts my name.

"Get dad on the radio!" I say before I leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Gail Green POV<strong>

"Ok… Let's get your grandpa on the radio." I say taking Hope's hand.

I am nervous. First I come back to find their room empty and when I finally found them, they are nervous and in a hurry.

"Do you know what is going on Hope?" I ask her and she nods.

"Yup. Radio rain." She says and I can see she can see confusion on my face. "You know… The kind that makes rats grow three heads…"

She says explaining but I am even more confused.

"Radio rain? Rats? I don't understand sweety…" I say.

"Radio rain from Denver… Because of the mushroom cloud…" She explains.

"You mean radioactive? There is radioactive rain coming from Denver?" I ask in shock and she nods.

_Johnston! I have to get him on the radio! Oh! This is a nightmare!_

* * *

><p><strong>April POV<strong>

"So how do you feel?" I ask Heather.

"I feel like a badass!" She says laughing.

"April!" I hear my name being shout and I turn to see Katherine walking inside the room with a serious expression on her face.

"Uhn… Katherine what is going on?" I ask unsure. "Is Hope alright?" I add worried.

"Yes, she is with Mrs. Green at the moment… Does the clinic have a fallout shelter?" She asks serious.

"Yes… Why?" I ask. _Please don't tell me it is what I think it is…_

"There is rain coming from Denver straight to Jericho." She says.

"But wouldn't the rain clear the radiation out of the air?" I ask a bit confused.

"Yes, but it would bring it straight down to Jericho."

"And if anyone was out in the rain… Radiation poisoned?" I ask.

"Yes." She said serious.

"How do you know this much about radiation?" Heather asks Katherine.

"This is not much, it is basic." Katherine says simply.

"April!" I turn to see Jake at the door.

"Ok! I will take you guys to the shelter!" I say getting up and leading the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnston Green POV<strong>

We just finished talking with Mr. Hawkins and were in our way to the town hall shelter when Jimmy came running.

"For you, sir!" He says giving me the radio.

"Johnston!" I hear Gail say desperately. "I am at the clinic and… Wait! There they are!"

Before I can say a thing I hear Jake's voice on the radio.

"Dad there is a fallout…"

"I know." I say serious.

"April is leading us to the shelter as we speak and we will do our best to put it in shape…" Jake says but is interrupted.

"Mr. Mayor we only have space for 300 and most of the space is going to be used with the hospital patients although there is going to be room for others of course. How will the triage be?" Katherine voice says in a serious and efficient tone.

"We will be dividing the town. We are spreading the word right now. All those on the north side will be going to you. But those who have basements and/or storm cellars are being advised to stay in. Just make sure everything is working and keep everything organized if possible, after all bad things happen when panic is installed."

"Roger that, over and out." She says.

I stare at the radio for a few seconds but then I put it aside.

"Who was that?" Asked Gray.

"Jake's wife." I say simply.

"Is she military? She sounds military…"

"Don't know and it is not important now." I say putting an end to the conversation.

The truth is that I did not know a thing about Jake's life after he left or about his wife and daughter. I know they are not common civilians, after all Jake did save that little girl's life and Katherine did steal a car after running towards Jericho with a concussion and a dislocated shoulder. I don't know my family although I hope I get a chance to know them.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

"Roger that, over and out." Kat says.

It has been a while since she let out her military side. The intense, efficient and professional K. R. Peck, now K. R. Peck-Green.

"That was… Like something you see in a movie!" April says and giggles.

"Mommy is a spy!" Hope says smiling.

Katherine looks at Hope and the military side of her is shadowed instantly by her natural side.

"I am not a spy!" She laughs. "I probably shouldn't have let you see Spy Kids… Everyone to you is now a spy…"

"What is your profession Katherine?" April asks and my mom looks at Katherine curious.

"Mother. Ever since Hope, being a mother is my profession. And didn't I ask you to call me Kat?"

"Sorry." April says smiling. "But you did work at some point in your life?"

"Yup." She says popping the p.

"And what did you do?" My mom asked.

"Military. Kat was in the military." I say in a tone that says that the subject must end here which Mom and April got the message.

We arrive and there are some things blocking the way to the door. Mom holds Hope back while Katherine, April and I start taking the things out of the way.

"When was the last time someone was in here?" I ask while trying to open the door.

We walk in and Kat says. "Houston we have a problem!"


	11. Fallout Part 2

Hello Everyone! :D

I would like to being by thanking '2merryann', 'Shadowflame77' and 'shadowwolves11' for all the amazing and sweet reviews! ^_^

As you all know I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter...

Moving on! This chapter has POVs (Point of Views) and _when something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

I once again apologize for my grammatical mistakes! ;)

I do not own Jericho but I do own Kat and Hope!

I truly hope you all enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Kat POV<strong>

"Houston we have a problem." I say looking at the awful state that the fallout shelter is at.

"You're kidding me…" I hear Jake say as a rat pass us by.

"I can't put people in here!" April says with a worried tone.

"Theirs is no air… There's no air in here! I hope the fan works." Jake says taken back.

"Eww! Is that a rat?" Hope says getting closer and taking a better look.

"Hope! Don't come in here!" I say serious.

"Why? I thought we were supposed to be safe he in the shelter…" Hope says confused.

"You are not staying in this shelter; you will stay in the shelter of the town hall." I say to Hope in a definitive tone.

"Mom can you take Hope to the other shelter, please? Keep her safe, we've got a lot of work to do here." Jake says serious to his mom.

"No! I am staying!" She says serious.

"Mom we need to try and fix things and we can concentrate… I can concentrate with you and Hope here!"

"Jake…" She says ready to insist.

"Mrs. Green! We asked you to take care of Hope, and I know you just met her but she is your granddaughter and a child, she needs to be completely safe and she needs you to be there for her and not to scare her!" I say and Mrs. Green looks at Hope a bit of ashamed for being freaking out in front of her. "Jake, April and I, we all are going to be fine! Just trust us and go! Just… Take care of my daughter!"

"Mom! Please just… Go!" Jake says tired.

"Ok son… Come on with me Hope…" She says and grabs hope to leave, Hope turns her head back and I hold my necklace and she smiles.

After they leave I turn back at the shelter.

"The hospital probably has folders and old paperwork about the fallout shelter somewhere… We will need to have access to those to make sure everything is in place to work well when time comes." I say serious looking at April.

"Let's go get them then…" She says.

* * *

><p><strong>April POV<strong>

"First we need to get the staff leaders, like head nurses and doctors as well as some of the paramedics, leaders between themselves will help when giving an order and also will help keep everyone informed." Katherine says explaining to me and now I can see the military side of her so clearly that makes me wonder how I didn't see it at first.

"Ok, before we go to the room where we keep files we should pass by the nurse station and they will have the main ones paged to come and meet us there." I say.

"I can see now why pagers are important…" Says Kat with a thinking expression making me giggle.

Thank god doesn't take long for us to find the documents regarding the fallout shelter, and when we do everyone is already there.

I seat in a chair going throw them all.

"Oxygen tanks, IVs… All none electrical medical supplies." I say.

"When was that written?" I hear Drake saying behind me.

"1957. The population of Jericho was a thousand people." I say turning away from the papers.

"I will start moving everyone." Drake says and begins to leave.

"I will get the ventilation system fixed." Jake says and starts leaving.

"I will make the place the most habitable as possible but I might need so strong arms to help with some of the things." Katherine says looking around.

"Joe and Carroll might be great help on that." I say serious. "I will page them to meet you down there."

"Thanks April." She says smiling and then starts to leave.

"Do not exaggerate!" I say in my serious doctor voice before she can leave.

"Sorry, no can do. No time! But I will let you help me after if necessary!" She says leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

I went to grab a tool box with things I might use and when I arrive at the fallout shelter there are people clearing things off, I can see that the women are mostly cleaning and getting boxes and the males are moving the heavy things.

I move towards the ventilation system when I see Kat kneeling on the ground.

"What are you doing?" I ask unsure if I really want an answer.

"We can throw venom here so… I am trying to be more responsible and spare my shoulder so I am doing something easier that the others don't really want to do… I am grabbing the rats." She says without looking up. "But those little things are good at hiding."

"That's disgusting." I say serious.

"Someone gotta do it and something tells me that you are glad you are not the one doing it." She says and I can hear the smile on her voice.

"True. Just really wash your hands okay?" I say smirking and she turns to look at me with an annoyed expression, she opens her mouth to say something when…

"Ah!" Kat and I turn to see a nurse screaming with disgust.

"A rat?" Kat asks standing up and running towards her.

"Yes! Over there!" The nurse points towards some boxes.

"Ok, I will take care of that…" Kat says walking without making a sound towards the spot where the nurse pointed. "Don't you have something to fix?" She says annoyed to me and I laugh slightly and start working.

"I got the last one!" Kat says happily minutes later. "How are things over there Jake?"

"Your little friends destroyed everything with their sharp little teeths…" I say annoyed.

"Mind if I pitch in?" I raise my glance and I see Heather talking to me.

"You know how to strip wires?" I say in a joking tone that says that is better to help with something else.

"Ever since Junior High." She says and I raise my head up in a surprised expression.

"Really?" Kat says surprised walking towards us.

"Yeah… I was not popular." She says awkwardly.

"Should be… At least on my book." Kat says sweetly at Heather and I can see this is her way of apologizing for being so intense when they met.

"Thanks…" Heather says smiling.

"Alright… Check the fan belt, I think it's frayed." I say without looking up.

"Well, then you might wanna get another one. Any midcentury American car will be a good match. And check the bushings, we don't want the motors to stiffen." She says serious.

"Alright! She is good!" Katherine says smiling surprised.

"Ok then… You take over and we will look for a fan belt and a new bush." I say getting up and handing to her my pliers.

Kat and I are almost at the door when we hear Heather say. "Excuse me, Sir! You are doing that wrong."

Kat giggles. "She seems interesting…"

We start moving when we spot April.

"April!" I say as we walk in a room.

"She thinks we shouldn't move the baby." April says sounding worried.

I walk towards the mother and the baby. "Ma'am, your baby is protected in this little bubble. She's got fresh air and food… Right now, she is the safest person in Jericho but you are not. We need to make sure she has a mother to take care of her."

"I… We… have a daughter…" Kat says coming closer. "We understand your pain and worry but you baby girl is safe, the safest! If I had the chance of putting my daughter inside a bubble I would but I can't… Your daughter is safe for this but to be safe and protected for the years to come she needs you by her side. So let us help you so you can be with her, both well, later."

"Please! Please let us take you both to the shelter! OK?..." I say desperate and she nods in agreement.

Kat grabs my hand and gives a reassuring squeeze while we leave the room. The truth is that we are both scared for Hope, but mostly scared for what would be of her if they didn't return, but the truth is that like it or not we know we have to do this.

We keep on walking.

"Bobby!" I say walking towards him with Kat only a few steps behind.

"Jake Green?" We see a blonde woman talking to me.

"Just a second Ma'am!" Kat says to the woman.

"Bobby there is two of them in the nursery room!" I say to him about the mother and baby that should be taken to the shelter.

"I'm Emily Sullivan aunt!" The woman says and I can see Kat stiff besides me.

I take a better look at her while she smiles knowingly at me. "Mrs. Dawson, Hi!"

"Have you seen Emily?" She asks concern.

"No, I haven't seen Emily yet… Didn't see her once yet…" I say uncomfortable and I can tell Kat is slightly glad at that, seeing the only other woman I ever loved besides her is not something she is looking forward to and I can understand. "Maybe she is at the other shelter." I say trying to sound reassuring.

"No one over there have seen her and she is not at her house…" She says desperate and I look down feeling the wave of worry hitting me.

"I heard you were back in town and I figured the one person that would know…" She starts saying but Kat interrupts her.

"I am sorry but my husband doesn't know." Katherine says protectively and I can see that Mrs. Dawson is taken back. She looks at our hands for confirmation and seems shocked to see the wedding rings.

"If I see her I will tell her you are looking for her but I am sure she is fine!" I say moving away with Kat.

"You are jealous of Emily?" I ask to a serious Kat.

"You got over her… I just don't know if she did the same…" She says slightly and then looks at me with a smile. "Jake, do not worry! In this mess she is probably safe but her aunt wasn't able to find her… She is fine!"

I smile at the fact that even though Kat is unsure about Emily she still understands my side and stands by it and tries to help.

I push her against the wall and give her an intense but quick kiss. "I love you!" I say.

"I know!" She says smiling and then adds. "I love you too Jake!"


	12. Fallout Part 3

Hello Everyone! :D

I know it has been a really long time and I am truly sorry but my offline life went down a super crazy road but now I am back! I wrote already a few new chapters and I hope to post a new one at least once a week!

I would like to being by thanking '2merryann', 'Shadowflame77', 'Prue' and 'GaelicAngel' for all the amazing and sweet reviews! ^_^

As you all know I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter...

Moving on! This chapter has POVs (Point of Views) and _when something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

I once again apologize for my grammatical mistakes! ;)

I do not own Jericho but I do own Kat and Hope!

I truly hope you all enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Gail Green POV<strong>

While walking towards the town hall fallout shelter I see many eyes turning to look at me and Hope. _I guess the whole town already knows that Jake is back and with a family._

"Grandma… Why is everyone staring at us?" Hope asks holding my hand more tightly.

"Well… It is a small town Hope and no one heard from Jake in so long that they are curious to see him and his family… But they will soon stop!" I say smiling and she nods at me but still doesn't let go of the strong grip.

The truth is that I don't want her to let go. My first grandchild is here with me and I already lost so much of her growing up that I am afraid that if I let go I will lose even more.

We finally reach town hall.

"Mrs. Green! Is this Jake's daughter?" Carl asks when he sees me.

"Yes, her name is Hope. Is my husband in the shelter?" I ask still walking to let him know that I don't have time to stay and chat.

"Yes he is." He says.

"Carl could you go with some of the guys get supplies from Gracie?" I ask.

"Yes Ma'am! On my way." He says and then leaves with one last look at Hope.

When we reach the shelter I see Johnston walking around talking in the walk talkie.

"People in the south of Main go to you in the town hall?" I hear coming from the radio.

"Yeah, that's right. All those to the north of Main Street go to the Medical Center." Johnston says while I walk towards without him even realizing I am here.

"Johnston!" I say reaching him.

"Yeah! I know! You want me to take it easy… I am just going to go help Eric get the supplies at Gracie." He says without even look at me.

"I already sent people to do that!" I say and that makes he turn around.

"Gail, who is in charge here, you or me?" He says and I look at him with an expression that says 'I can't believe you just said that'.

"You do not want to play that game." I say serious making Hope giggle.

He seems to notice her for the first time and seems a bit taken back.

"Where is Jake?" He asks looking back at me.

"At the Medical Center with Katherine and April. They asked me to take care of Hope because they couldn't work while worried about her… Besides they prefer her to stay at this shelter." I say explaining.

"Why?" He asks confused.

"Because the other shelter is a problem Houston!" Hope says for the first time and then she smiles. "Mommy taught me about this movie early today!"

I smile at the fact that even though the world around us seems to fall apart with a child by your side you can always see things more brightly.

"Here is every book we have in the library about nuclear radiation." Paul says arriving with some books.

"Our friend the Atom." Johnston says reading the title of the first book out loud.

"Some friend…" Gray says walking towards us.

"Anything in here from grownups? I would like to know what we are supposed to do if the town gets hit." Johnston says going through the books.

"None of the books is specific…" Paul says. "Atom Bombs have only gone off in populated cities twice in history. And Denver was probably hit by a Hydrogen Bomb anyway."

"What's the difference?" Gray asks.

"Hydrogen Bombs, they literally explode the air." We turn to see a man that I have never met before say.

"So what you are saying is that nobody knows what is really coming?" I ask afraid and pulling Hope closer.

"Then we pick worst case scenario. What needs to be done?" Johnston says turning towards Paul.

"One second Sir, I have that… Let me just…" He says grabbing a book and turning pages.

"Anything left outside will have to be scrubbed down." The man I don't know says while walking towards us. "If it rains, the top 18 inches or so of soil will have to be removed before planting again. And tell everybody to cover all the water wells. That's about what it says, right?"

"Yes, yes that's right…" Paul confirms.

"How do you know that?" Hope says looking shocked and then happy. "Are you a spy?"

"Excuse me?" He asks taken back while all eyes go from him to Hope.

"I am sorry… Apparently my granddaughter saw a movie about spy kids and now everyone is a spy to her…" I say remembering Hope saying that her mother was a spy.

"Well… You heard the man." Johnston says changing the subject. "Jeff, let's make sure all ranches get livestock inside."

"I am going to work on the radio…" The man says looking awkwardly at Hope. Johnston nods in agreement at him. "This may be our last chance to make contact for a while…"

"There is a bunch of people in the church they held a vigil that all night. I'm going to make sure they get to the shelter." Johnston says walking away.

"Hurry back!" I say to him and he turns to me and says "Yes Ma'am." before leaving.

"What can I do to help?" Hope asks sweetly.

"You could help put the cereal bars organized in this tray?..." Gray says a bit unsure.

"Got it dude!" She says happily making us all smile. _Our sweet new light of Hope…_

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Peck-Green POV<strong>

"I am telling you. They need to be replaced!" I hear Heather voice saying while Jake and I walk back to the shelter with the necessary things.

"Listen, girly, don't tell me…" I hear the voice of a man saying and I feel myself getting angry.

"Please don't argue with me. The brushes are messed up, it's running too fast. It's…" I can already see her saying when suddenly the whole thing goes to hell.

"Turn it off!" Jake says to them while I run to turn it off.

After seeing the reality of the situation I turn angry at the man.

"Seriously! You just screw us all and why? Because Heather is a woman and she couldn't possibly know more than you?!" I say angry and he takes a few steps back.

"Kat, I don't think this is the best time to fight for women equality…" Jake says and I turn to respond when April comes in and says something before I can.

"Jake, everyone is ready!" She says and we turn to see her and patients right behind her.

"Don't let them in here!" Jake says to her while she walks in with the patients ready to follow.

"The rain is going to be here soon! People are getting scared…" She says serious. "Do we have air or not?"

"Seal them in here and they are going to die." Jake says in a tired and desperate tone.

Everyone just shuts up at that. They look around scared of what will become of them.

"We have to take them to the other shelter…" Jake says pensive.

"The school bus! Bring the school bus now and we use it as the mean of transportation." I say but no one seems to move. "Now! Do it now!" I say in a more serious and urgent tone that gets everyone moving.

* * *

><p><strong>April Green POV<strong>

Following Katherine recommendation we start to put everyone in the school bus that was still here at the Medical Center where all the children were brought yesterday to a checkup. Another school bus was also brought and all our ambulances are also being used.

"Hello! Dad! Dad can you hear me?" I hear Jake saying.

"Dad is checking on the church, Jake. What do you need?" I hear my husband voice answer.

"Our shelter is no good. I'm bringing these people to the town hall…" Jake says while we both move to help the patients that are still outside the bus.

"Oh! Hey! Hey! Hold on! Jake, I don't know how many more people we can hold!" I hear Eric saying. "What about the basements?"

"They don't have basements Eric! That's why they came here!" Jake is saying but I interrupt him and grab the radio.

"Eric, we've got 200 people here. Some of them need medical attention. Handle it!" I say serious.

"Look… I will be at the town hall soon and I will see how much room we have. And I call you back!" He says.

"I don't have time. We're coming!" I say and then I give the radio to Jake that has a shocked expression in his face.

"Sorry… My husband needs a kick sometimes…" I say making Katherine giggle.

"You don't have to apologize to me!" Jake says in a laughing tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric Green POV<strong>

I look around and I am happy to see Mary helping the others. I know that having this affair with Mary Bailey is wrong but when I am with her I feel what I used to feel while I was around April. I guess people can grow apart with time. We became more dull, direct and serious with time and then one day I looked at Mary and it was like a fresh breeze hitting me while I was in the desert, so I did what any sane person would do and let myself fall for this breeze.

If you asked me two days ago, I would say that I love Mary and that I don't have any feelings for April anymore. But after what just happened I am somewhat lost. Because like happened minutes ago with April talking to me, she is not a breeze helping me live in the desert, she is cold and refreshing rain. Makes me wonder if I really stopped loving her or if I lost myself in the routine of the relationship and now that I could see flashes of the woman I feel in love returning I was realizing that the volcano wasn't extinct after all, it was just dormant.

"Eric, come in." I hear coming from the radio and taking me away from my thoughts.

"This is Eric, go ahead." I say.

"A couple of bus loads are coming to town hall." He says and I am already on the move to go meet them.

When I reach outside the bus already stopped.

"Wow! Wow! People don't get off of the bus!" I say to them. "We can take any more people!"

"Eric! What the hell are you doing?!" Jake says walking towards me with Katherine by his side.

"They can't come in here, Jake!" I say to him serious.

"What do you mean they can't come in?!" Katherine says seeming angry and frustrated.

"We are packed!" I say explaining.

"What?! I've got a whole bus full of people here that need shelter!" Jake says.

"You're really going to turn away all these people, Eric?" April says to me and I feel my heart ache at her expression.

"You are going to turn away your wife?" She says in a hurt tone and I walk towards her.

"April… I…" I try to say something but nothing comes out.

"We let everybody in, we'll all suffocate." Gray says from afar.

"Eric, there are really sick people here…" April says pleading and at every word she says I feel like a monster. "And the storm is coming!"

"Okay, we can take ten!" I say serious. "And I saved a spot for you…" I add although I know it won't make it better.

"Alright! The ten most critical! Fast!" I turn to see Katherine saying and I am glad that they accepted that there was no other choice.

"Grey! And the salt mine, how many people will it hold?" Jake asks.

"As many you want but I don't think…" He says walking towards Jake.

"It has a ventilation system, right?" Jake asks in a hurry.

"Yeah and water…" He says.

"Alright, is the best option we have right now?!" Jake says looking at Katherine for conformation.

"Can't think of a better place…" She says serious.

"Ok then… We keep ten people here and the rest goes to the mine." I say serious.

"Make it 12 'cause Jake and I are going with them." Katherine says serious.

"What?! No way!" I say serious.

"It was my idea so I've got to see it through and for that I need Katherine with me. We are fine as long Mom stays here with Hope!" Jake says and I nod in agreement.

"Make it 13 then… You might need a doctor." April says and I turn to her serious.

"There is no way I am letting you go! You stay!" I say sure of what I am saying, the thought of her out there in danger makes me sick.

"Excuse me, but I…" She begins to say but Katherine interrupts her.

"April, my daughter is in here. I need you to stay! I need to be sure that if anything happens there is someone capable of taking care of her by her side! Please!" She says in a pleading tone that seems to convince April.

"Okay… I will stay and keep an eye on her. I promise." She says making me relived.

I look at Katherine and mouth the words 'Thank You' to her and she nods.

"I will go with you guys. After 27 years, nobody knows that mine the way I do." Shep says and then turns to me. "I guess you can fit 13 people now."

"Make it 14. It's my place. I should be there." Grey says to me.

Then we hear a strong thunder and turn our heads to see the storm arriving.

"14 stay and the rest goes! Let's move people! Now!" Katherine says and everyone starts to move faster.

Everything is almost ready for them to leave when Jake and Katherine come talk to me.

"Take care of Hope, Eric!" Jake says. "We need her to be safe!"

"I will! I promise!" I say serious.

"Thank you!" Katherine says to me.

They move to leave. "Be careful!" I say to them while they get inside the bus.

I watch them leave worried until I feel a soft hand grabbing mine and giving a reassuring squeeze. I look at April glad that I have by my side, 'cause I don't know how I could go through this without her.


	13. Fallout Part 4

Hello Everyone! :D

I would like to being by thanking '2merryann' for the review! ^_^

As you all know I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter... But with a review I expect to update the fic at least once a week!

This chapter has POVs (Point of Views) and _when something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

I once again apologize for my grammatical mistakes! ;)

I do not own Jericho but I do own Kat and Hope!

I truly hope you all enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Eric Green POV<strong>

I see my mom walking towards me holding Hope by the hand while I help April with the patients that stayed with us.

"Have you seen your father?" She says to me worried.

"Mom, he is around here somewhere… people from the church got here twenty minutes ago." I say to her.

"No! He is not here! We looked everywhere!" She says worried.

"Mom, we will find Dad!" I say to her serious.

"No! I will go look for your father…" She says to me.

"Mom! The rain could arrive any minute now!" I say to her, desperately.

"The more reason for me to go now and stop discussing this with you!" She says serious.

"Yeah?! What about Hope? Are you going to risk exposing your granddaughter?" I say trying to knock some sense into her.

Reality hits for a moment and she looks worried but she then she shakes her head.

"I have to do this! You stay here and take care of Hope!" She says to me in a 'no more discussion' tone and then turns to Hope. "Hope, stay here with Eric and be the good girl I know you are."

"Ok Grandma… Come back soon!" She says hugging Mom and then let goes of her hand and walks to me and grabs my hand holding quite tightly for such a young and tiny girl.

I watch Mom go and there is a tightness in my chest but then I feel a soft hand on my other hand.

"Everyone is going to be fine… Jake, Kat, Mom and Dad too! I am sure; so let's not worry and do what we can to help everyone here…" April says squeezing my hand and smiling reassuring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake Green POV<strong>

"Shep! We have to seal the entrance!" I say walking towards Shep with Kat right behind me.

"There is no door Jake!" He says.

"Well, we can't just let the rain pour down the shaft… These people won't be safe! We won't be safe!" I say exasperate as we walk towards the entrance.

"Well… but how do we seal it?!" He asks exasperate while we walk the stairs of the entrance.

"I don't know…" I say frustrated.

"It's a mine!" Shep and I turn to see Kat saying. "You've got dynamite, right?"

"Wow… Wow! Wow! Wow! No…" Gray begins to say but she ignores and steps in the entrance.

"We put charges here, here, here..." She explains pointing and now I can see how it could work.

"Are you crazy?! How do we know we won't bring the whole thing down on top of us?!" Gray says exasperate.

"We don't." I say serious.

Gray and Shep look from me to Kat as if we are crazy.

"Look, don't worry!" Kat says smirking. "This is not my first rodeo!"

Gray looks at her doubtfully.

"Yeah? You dealt with radioactive rain coming down in a small town and having to blow up the entrance of a mine to protect the people?" He says sarcastically.

"Yes! Ok that was a lie… No, I haven't but it is our only shot! We only have two options, first it's to die of radiation poisoning and the second is to maybe dye crushed! But may I point out that you can survive a crush if it happens." She says explaining. "Now, I would tell you to choose but we don't have the time, and since it's also mine and my husband's life on the line I choose 'BOOM' so someone get me the damn dynamites!" She says as if is the final word and they just nod and begin to move making me grin.

"You are always hot, but it has been so long since I saw you going all GI Jane… You definitely look hot while being bossy and bad ass!" I say in her ear making her smile.

"Down boy!" She says jokingly. "We will have plenty of time for that later…"

"Ok… I will go contact Eric and make sure Hope is alright… " I say smiling at her.

"Don't forget to tell him to dig us out!" She says smiling and then giggles. "And these are words I never said before in my life! Awesome!"

"Nor did I expect you to say!" I say winking at her before walking away.

I move away with the radio.

"Eric?" I say.

"Jake…" Eric says sounding busy.

"I just want to check on Hope… Have you seen her?" I ask.

"Yeah… She is with me and April at the shelter, she looks fine! She is happy organizing the food trying to ignore the looks of curiosity everyone keeps sending her way…" He says making me smile but then realizations strikes me.

"Wait?! With you and April? Where is Mom?" I ask worried.

"Mom went looking for Dad, I also sent some people after him… They've looked everywhere but nothing so far…" He says and I can hear the worry in his voice.

I am worried but I know there is nothing I can do from here.

"Listen, Eric… I am going to need you to bring a crew over here and dig us out when this thing is over." I say to him.

"What? What?! Why?!" He says sounding confused.

"Jake we've got the dynamite and your wife is asking for you Jake!" Shep says walking towards me. "She says it will be faster if you help out and that we need faster!"

I nod at him in response.

"Are you crazy?!" I hear Eric saying through the Radio.

"Just dig us out! Find Dad and watch after Hope!" I say to him. "And… Just tell her we love her and we will always watch over her…" I add with my hear aching.

After a while of Kat, Shep and I coordinating while focused on our job of setting the dynamite Heather comes talk to me before going down the mine.

"Hey, where did you learn to do that?" She asks me and I flinch.

"Knew a guy once…" I say avoiding the subject; the truth is that I learned this with the bombs specialist of Kat's Team. Thinking about this makes me wonder where they are and if they are fine, although if there are people sure to make it out alive of something like this is the guys handpicked by Kat to be part of her A-Team.

"Did you blow him up?" She says making me chuckle.

Heather smiles and moves away.

"Is this the part where you get jealous?" I say smirking to Kat.

"Nah… Heather seems like a cool girl. She is funny and quite smart… I will give her a chance; wait for her to get to know you better… Once she knows you better her infatuation will totally go away!" Kat says simply making me smile.

"Says the girl that married me… Deny all you want but you get jealous!" I say smirking.

"Says the guy that punched and broke the hand of his superior for while drunk trying to touch me inappropriately…" She says chuckling.

"You are mine…" I say simply.

"I wasn't even dating you at the time!" She says smiling and shaking her head.

"You two make a nice couple." Shep says to us while smiling making us blush slightly because we forgot we were in public.

"How are we coming Gray?" I ask changing the subject.

"This is the last of them!" He says.

"This is looking good!" Kat says kindly to Shep checking if everything was in place.

"I'm all done here!" I say to her.

"I finished all of mine and so did you guys; now let me just check everything and then we are all set…" She says and begins to check everything.

"Can you hear me? Is there anybody there?" I hear a small voice saying.

"What was that?" I say looking around. "Did you hear that?"

"There is somebody at the radio…" Kat says.

"This is Emily Sullivan. I'm at the Richmond Ranch." I hear her saying.

"Everybody be quite!" I say desperately.

"There are men here with guns and I think they might have killed the Sheriff… Hello?" Emily says and I jump towards the radio.

"Can you hear me?" She says again and I grab the radio.

"Emily! Emily! Emily! Emily do you hear me?" I say desperately at the radio. "Emily!"

Silent and more silent. No one says a thing here and Emily doesn't answer back.

"Shep! Give me your keys!" I say desperately.

"Jake, it's going to start raining any minute now…" Shep says worried.

"Give me your keys! I can make it!" I say serious.

"Alright…" Shep says accepting.

"Jake you are out of your mind!" Gray says to me.

I ignore Gray and turn to Kat.

"Make sure you are safe! I will blow everything… Just stay here and…" I begin to say but she ignores me and walks towards the exit of the mine. "No Kat! You stay!"

"If you want some damsel in distress that needs saving and will do what you say because you are the one that is protective, strong and knows better than after we are done saving your ex and Bonnie, you should get back with her or maybe get together with some other girl from here. I won't change for you and if you knew me at all you would know that I am great friends with danger, I don't run and hide from it." She says snapping at me and I can see the hurt in her eyes.

She walks out of the mine and I sigh.

"Gray, get everybody down there!" I say to him and start moving preparing for the detonation.

"Hey Jake!" Gray says to me while I am already down the stairs.

"What?!" I shout at him.

He takes a gun out of his coat and throws to me.

"When everybody is down say 'all clear'! 'All clear' ok?" I say to him after I grab the gun.

I go to where Kat is and she grabs everything and starts assembling the trigger for the detonation.

"Almost ready, stand by." Gray says through the radio.

"Come on! Come on!" I say frustrated after she assembles it and is waiting for the ok.

"Jake!" Gray says. "We're all clear!"

BOOM

"Done! Let's go." She says serious.

I've been driving fast but for a while and not a word has been said since.

I know I should talk to her, she is probably angry that I would just leave her out when I know she is more than talent but no matter how good she is, I will always worry because I couldn't live without her and I definitely don't want to risk Hope becoming an orphan. I understand the danger in the situation but I don't want to see Bonnie hurt, that would kill Stanley and also… Emily.

I am not in love with Emily but I know that I've caused her pain and I need to do whatever I can to protect her for everything we had, for everything I owe her and because it's what her brother would want.

I sneak a glance towards Kat that is looking outside the window with a serious and pensive expression on her face and I worry because I love her and I might have hurt her by what she probably thinks it's me dismissing her for my ex. What she said about finding someone else or getting back to Emily shows how much it hurt to be put aside, and I know she always worried about Emily, wondering if I only was with her because I knew nothing would ever happen between Emily and me after what happened. And now I truly hurt her.

"Kat…" I begin to say but she interrupts me.

"I've been thinking over this and I think it's best if we split." She says serious.

My heart breaks.


	14. Fallout Final Part

Hello! :D

I would like to being by thanking '2merryann' and 'Camile0607' for the review! Thank you so much! ^_^

As you all know I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter... But with a review I expect to update the fic at least once a week!

This chapter has POVs (Point of Views) and _when something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

I once again apologize for my grammatical mistakes! ;)

I do not own Jericho but I do own Kat and Hope!

I hope you all enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Jake Green POV<strong>

"No! No way! Never! I love you Kat! Please don't! I know I hurt you but I couldn't live without you! I do know that Emily is a very touchy subject but…" I begin to say with hurt in my voice but then her hand covers my mouth stopping me.

"Jake, firstly pay attention on the road after all you are driving at a really high speed, secondly I meant split as in a plan to get the bad guys like if we split we conquer them, and last but not least I love you Jake and not just that, you are the only man I've ever loved and completely trusted giving my body, heart and soul to! I would never want us to split especially over a fight of how you put me aside like I am some useless girl that doesn't know how to do things…" She says explaining everything and I am relieved.

Just as easy as she can break me she can fix me, I guess this is what happens when you give yourself completely to someone else, they have total control over you and that might be scary so that's why you should find the right person to give yourself to, like I did.

"You should find a better way to express your ideas or put them into some context…" I say breathing easier. "So this is not about Emily?"

"No, I get that she is in danger and that the right thing to do is go save her and Bonnie! But I've always been the tough one, the one that can make enemies go away just from the mere mention of my name… Fighting, killing… this is all I ever knew but ever since Hope there is more to me, but there is a reason why I can't last in any safe job, it's not me, but it's the best in the situation… It's like there are two sides, the mother and the warrior… It has been so long since I was the warrior that it seems as if you forgot about it and sees me only as the mother, but I am still me! I still make sure to train so that I am always in the top of my game and I do miss the adrenaline and the power and independency that my other side has…" She says looking outside the window the whole time. "Don't get me wrong, I love being a Mom, and raising Hope and even many aspects of the life style…"

"But you also love the other side, the one that is you completely and that you are used to every aspect…" I say what she didn't say at the end. "I didn't forget or not knew… I just didn't mention because it seemed like it would have been even harder for you… You said to me that you didn't want to raise your child in the danger reason why you would quit your, I could say job but it was your whole life… It was really hard for us and I avoided anything relate to it because of what happened with the little girl… But I knew you missed it, I could see in your eyes, and when those guys came and everything happened… I could see a light in your eyes like you were whole again. For almost every single person it's probably impossible for them to understand how you feel, and it is true what is said, no one loves war, that's not what you love, you love who you are at that point, the thrill, the power, the adrenaline, the belief of really be doing something good… I know who you are, I never forgot, I only wanted you behind for Hope and because I couldn't live without you! You don't need my protection, in the end you would be the one protecting me! I just… I will never like the idea of you in danger because in the odd chance something happens… I just can't live without Kat!"

She looks at me smiling.

"When this is over I am going to kiss you senseless!" She says.

"I'm completely okay with that by the way!" I say smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Green POV<strong>

"Hey Hope! Do you want to help me hand out water bottles?" Uncle Eric says to me sounding a bit unsure.

"Sure Uncle Eric!" I say smiling.

"Just walk by my side and give water bottles to the ones I don't give." He says to me explaining.

"You go it Dude!" I say and he chuckles.

I walk by his side handing out bottles and people that were staring me from afar are now taking a chance to get a better look, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Eric!" Says a woman that is distributing food.

"Yes, Gracie?" Uncle Eric says.

"So, is this the little girl I've been hearing so much about? Jake's kid?" She says looking at me and then back at Uncle Eric. "I never thought I would see the day that Jake Green came back with a wife and a daughter by his side!"

"Yes Gracie… This is Hope, my niece." He says seeming annoyed. "Is that all? Because I am busy…"

She nods at him and we leave.

"Uncle Eric, don't you like me?" I say sad.

"What? Of course I do Hope! Why would you think I don't?!" He says getting down so that we are at a closer height.

"You seemed annoyed when you said I was your niece…" I say looking down.

He grabs my face gently so that I look at him.

"I wasn't annoyed for you being my niece or at you for that matter… I was annoyed at Gracie for in a time like this wanting to gossip about my family… It's already hard enough for you to have to deal with everyone staring at you." He says kindly making me smile.

"Okay Uncle Eric… I understand." I say smiling.

"Eric! Eric!" I hear Grandma's voice saying and I look around trying to see her.

Uncle Eric grabs the radio with him making me realize that's where her voice is coming from.

"Mom! Did you find Dad?" Uncle Eric says worried.

"Yes! Eric he passed out and…" She begins to say but I don't hear the rest because I just ran towards where Aunt April is taking care of people.

"Aunt April!" I say desperately and she looks at me worried.

"Hope! You should be with Eric!" She says looking around probably to find Uncle Eric.

"Grandma's in the radio! Grandpa is hurt! You are a doctor! You gotta help him Aunt April!" I say desperately and she nods serious and tells someone to take care of everything in here.

"April! We've got go! Dad is…" Uncle Eric says coming to us.

"Hurt! Yes! Hope said and I asked someone to take care of everything in here and already grabbed the medical kit! Where is he? Please say somewhere here in the town hall because we can't take Hope out there!" She says to him serious.

"Don't worry! He is on his office here in the town hall!" He says to her and then grabs me, carrying me. "Let's go Hope!"

Aunt April runs with Uncle Eric carrying me right behind her, when we get there I see the awful thing that is my newly found grandpa on the floor looking really pale.

"Grandpa…" I whisper worried looking at the scene in front of me.

_Please be alright!_ I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake Green POV<strong>

Kat and I split and now I don't know where she is but I know all I have to do is do what I do because even if I don't see her I know she has my back, even though I am the one with the gun and she is the one with only her hands, besides… two armed guys and two hostages is children's play for her, even without a weapon… after all, she was trained since a child to be the weapon and not need one, with my help too it's extremely unfair for the bad guys but not that I care. Life isn't fair.

I look at the situation in front of me and think quickly in how to respond. One armed guy with a gun pointed to Bonnie's head with Emily pointing a gun at them, and one other guy sneaking to get Emily without her seeing. From where I am there is only one thing I can do first.

BANG

I shoot at the guy pointing the gun to Emily and I know he is dead. Everyone looks at me and the other guy throws Bonnie into the ground and begins shooting at me and then he is on the ground.

Kat jumped out of the roof of the house right on top of the guy, I didn't even know she was there let alone how she got there. The guy loses his gun and when he moves to get it it's too late, she already has her hands on him. And he is on the ground not moving anymore, she broke his neck quickly and efficiently.

"Jake! The rain!" She says to me while moving to check on Bonnie.

"The storm cellar!" I say to her and she nods signing at Bonnie to show her the storm cellar and get inside.

I am helping Bill and Jimmy out of the car and Kat moves to help me.

"I am going to get them inside! Move fast!" She says to me while helping them move away.

"Emily we've gotta to go! There is a radioactive storm coming!" I say to her while she just stares at the bodies and then at me.

"You came back…" She says looking like she is in shock.

"Emily we don't have enough time! Move! Now!" I say to her.

She nods at me understanding.

"Run!" I say grabbing her hand.

We get inside and I close everything.

"Jake! Are you okay? Did you get shot?" Kat says running towards me and checking me for wounds.

"No! Don't worry! You? You did jump out of a roof! What were you doing there anyway? And how did you get there?" I ask also checking her for wounds.

"I'm fine, it wasn't that high!" She says shrugging. "How I got there, well… Parkour really helps and why, well… getting to a higher ground would give me more advantages…"

"Are they dead? Did you just kill them like it was nothing?" Bill asks us surprised.

"They are dead… Kat broke the guy's neck and I shot the other, a clean shot." I say ignoring the last question.

"Aren't you guys cops? It's not like you never killed before…" Kat says looking at them in exasperation.

"Well… We are but we never killed anyone… Jericho is not like that…" Jimmy says.

"Good for you guys!" Kat says sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't be like that when you are the one that killed a man and acts as if it is normal!" Emily says angry at Kat.

"How could you have possibly date someone like her?" Kat asks me looking annoyed while ignoring Emily and then moves to check on Bonnie.

"Emily…" I say walking to her that seems angry.

"Why are you even here?" She says looking somewhere else.

"I came to Jericho yesterday and because of the bombs and I decided that it was best to stay… And today I heard you on the radio…" I explain. "I was trying to keep you safe…"

"No one is ever safe around you." Emily says bitter and moving away.

"Listen Blondie! You don't get to talk to Jake like that! He might take what you throw at him quiet but I will come to his defense! Because when it comes to who could protect and help this town, he is the one that comes to mind, not you!" Kat says pissed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Emily says angry. "Other than a cold blooded killer of course!"

"Hey!" I snap angry and Emily looks at me surprised. "Be a bitch to me all you want, I deserve that from you but watch your tongue when talking to my wife and the mother of my child!"

Emily looks at me in complete shock then she looks at Kat.

"Little advice Blondie… Don't piss off someone that can kill you and make it look like an accident." Kat says smirking.

"This has to be a joke…" Emily says shocked looking from me to her and then back to me.

"It's not; everyone in town is talking about it… It's true Emily." Jimmy says.

Everyone stays silent after this. Kat and I help Bill and Jimmy and then we go sit next to Bonnie, making sure she really is ok after having a gun pointed at her head. While we talk to Bonnie in ASL I can feel Emily eyes watching me closely making me feel bad for hurting her, especially snapping at her, but the instinct to defend Kat and Hope always comes first.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Green POV<strong>

Aunt April already took care of Grandpa and now Grandma is at his side, I kept my distance, unsure if I should be there and also because I wanted to have some space.

I walk towards a cute baby that is inside a thing that I don't know what it is.

"Everything alright Hope?" Aunt April says to me kindly while standing by my side with Uncle Eric.

"Yeah… Why is this baby inside this thing?" I ask curious.

"Because he is still a bit weak and in there he is protected and gets stronger." Aunt April explains to me.

"It's a cute baby though…" Uncle Eric says looking at the baby and holding Aunt April hand.

"Mommy said I was really cute! Daddy says I was the most gorgeous baby in the world!" I say trying to sound happy but failing.

"I am sure they are just fine, Hope! Don't worry!" Uncle Eric says to me.

"It's hard… But I know they will be fine somehow… They are my superheroes and I know that after the big boom they will need to be the town's superheroes too… I am okay with that because I know that in the end they will always come back to me." I say making Uncle Eric and Aunt April smile.

My mind and my heart say to me that they will make it and come back to me. Always.


	15. Third IBE

Hello! :D

I would like to being by thanking 'Camile0607' for the review! Thank you so much! ^_^

This chapter is a IBE which means In Between Episodes!

As you all know I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter... But with a review I expect to update the fic at least once a week!

This chapter has POVs (Point of Views) and _when something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

This chapter also has parts in the American Sign Language and when using ASL the text will be underlined.

I once again apologize for my grammatical mistakes! ;)

I do not own Jericho but I do own Kat and Hope!

I hope you all enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Kat Green POV<strong>

"Jimmy! Bill! Could you stop staring at my wife?" Jake says exasperate and they look down ashamed.

"Just ask me whatever you want to ask, and let get this over with." I say putting a hand on Jake's shoulder so that he can calm down.

"How did you do that? I'm mean… You act as if it is normal for you." The one named Bill asks moving uncomfortably. "Even Jake acts as if it is normal."

"It is normal to us, perhaps even more to me than to Jake… I learned that and plenty more because of my time in the military and the same goes for Jake." I say shrugging. "When you face war every day, you get used to it. It is part of the human nature to adapt to everything we go through with time, even horrors."

"Thank you for your service." Jimmy and Bill say in sync like most do when facing someone that fought for our country.

It is odd how no matter how much someone doesn't seem to want to like you or respect you, when they learned that you served in the military there is an automatic respect and gratitude that they throw at you.

"Army? Marines? Air Force?" Bill asks curious.

"Private military contractor, we were both from different contractors but still stationed in the same area of Iraq." Jake says serious.

"Mercenaries… killing for money… fitting." Emily says laughing coldly and my eyes narrow.

"You want to judge us? You have no idea what we did or what we went through in the name of the greater good! We were out there! Fighting! What were you doing? Making a pie of bitterness?" I say and Emily stands up angry.

"You have no idea how hard I had it going! And all because of Jake!" Emily says and Jake flinches.

"No, not because of Jake. Because your father was too stupid to see that your brother wasn't ready but also because your brother chose his own way." I say and she is taken back. "Besides, if you think for a second that what you went through was hard then you are extremely stupid because I've seen hard… something a million times worse… I lived through it."

"And how many times have you made other people's life hard for being a murder?" Emily says angry.

"That's enough, Emily!" Jake says snapping at her.

"A million times and I would do it all over again. The world needs people like me, the ones that will go the extra mile and do what is necessary so that people like you can have your calm little lives in the peaceful small town. I've ended a few wars in my time just as I started others, but we fought for what is right and did what was necessary." I say proud and then I take a step closer to her. "I don't need to explain the things I did to you or anyone for that matter. The only reason why your town existed so peacefully was because we fought to make sure nothing happened to the innocent and to protect this country. But if you really think that what Jake and I did is so awful and that we are murders, I promise you that you won't have to worry and that next time we won't kill to defend you or anyone you care about."

Emily doesn't seem to know what to say but when she seems to open her mouth to say something Jimmy interrupts her.

"They just saved our lives, Emily. They were out there fighting for us and our country. You shouldn't say the things you are saying, you should say thank you because if it weren't for them you, me, Bill and Bonnie would be dead. The world is falling apart and we should stick together! I have a family… children! I am glad we have here good people that are willing to fight to protect them. Let's just give them some peace." Jimmy says softly to Emily that sighs and nods before moving away without a word.

Personally, I don't need her thanks or want it; just her silence is good enough for me.

I go sit next to Bonnie with Jake.

"You don't like, Emily." Bonnie says to me and I shrug.

"It's not that I don't like her, it's just that I…" I begin to say but Jake interrupts me with a smile.

"Don't like her." Jake says and I roll my eyes and Bonnie chuckles. "My fault, mostly. Kat and I never felt the need to defend ourselves, we just let people throw things at us and shrug it off but we always felt the need and desire to defend each other."

"You can say whatever you want about me, I don't care. Just don't try to harm Jake in any way, even words, because I will defend him and be really angry which is something no one wants to see." I say simply.

"And anyone can say whatever they want about me because I don't care but they should never come after Kat or those we care about. It is as if we don't care about ourselves but are extra protective of those we care about." Jake says and Bonnie nods understanding.

"I have the same with Stanley, we can mess with each other but if anyone else tries something we will come to each other's defense." Bonnie says smiling.

"Exactly. So since Emily puts me down, although she has every right to do so, Kat doesn't like it and so it means that she doesn't like Emily for doing that to me, either." Jake says explaining and I roll my eyes because to me no one has any right to cause pain to Jake.

"I need you both to know that I don't think you are murders and I would like to thank you for everything that you did before you came here and for saving our lives today." Bonnie says and we can see in her eyes that she truly means what she is saying.

"Thank you, Bonnie. You can always count on us." Jake and I say in sync.

"You two are such a great couple, so in sync with each other and it is obvious you love each other. With such parents no wonder why Hope is such a brilliant and amazing little girl." Bonnie says and we smile proudly of our little Hope, wondering how she is.

* * *

><p><strong>April Green POV<strong>

I look around with Eric, trying to find Hope and when we finally spot her she is sitting in the floor in a circle with some other children, a few of the children that were on the bus that had an accident that Jake and Kat helped save.

"I'm worried… Professor Heather is with the other group… I like her and I don't want something to happen to her." Says a little boy and Eric is about to open his mouth to say something when Hope beats him to the punch.

"She will be ok, I'm sure! She is with my mommy and daddy!" Hope says smiling and I feel my heart warm at how sweet she is, and looking beside me I can see that Eric feels the same way.

"Your mommy and daddy are really cool!" Says a girl excited.

"Yes! They are superheroes!" Hope says and making Eric and I chuckle.

"I love superheroes but they don't exist! My mother says the world is filled with villains that want to hurt good people but that superheroes don't exist because superheroes never lose! My mom said that what exist are just heroes, ordinary people that fight to defend good people but they are not superheroes because they don't always win." Says another boy serious as if this was the most important discussion in the world.

"She is wrong! Superheroes exist! Being a superhero doesn't mean that you will never lose! Being a superhero means that even if you lose you will get up and continue trying and fighting in the name of good! Being a superhero means to win but also to never give up when you lose because you can always fight again and maybe next time you will win!" Hope says with such passion that it is touching.

At this moment it is obvious that Hope believes in her parents with a complete faith and to be honest, hearing her saying that makes me have hope, hope that we have heroes and even superheroes that will help us through these dark times.

"It makes sense… I think Hope is right! Did you see her parents on the bus? They saved us and even when the bus stopped and we thought it was the end and we lost the battle, they continue fighting until we won and found ourselves with our families again!" Says a girl happily.

"Yeah! I guess they are superheroes!" Says the boy that said superheroes don't exist.

"They will protect us from the villains!" Says another boy happily.

"They will keep us safe and nothing will happen to Professor Heather!" Says another.

Realizing Hope is alright for now, Eric and I step back towards dad and mom.

"Where is Hope?" Mom asks worried.

"She found herself some friends…" I say and upon seeing their curious glance, Eric and I tell them what we just heard.

"That is so sweet! It is obvious that Jake has a great family!" Mom says smiling proudly as I imagine every mother would when seeing that the family of the child they raised is so sweet and together while filled with love.

"A family separated from us." Dad says.

"For now, Johnston. But they grow closer by the minute and as we relearn things about each other I am sure we all will be able to find a perfect balance making us all a beautiful and big family!" Mom says and I smile nodding.

"They seem welcoming to us and to be including us!" I say agreeing.

"Obviously we wish the situation was different but maybe this was the only way! No one really understands the full importance of family until there is a real possibility of losing them for the rest of our lives." Eric says smiling and taking my hand.

Eric and I have been having many problems with our marriage and to be honest I had divorce papers made and was going to talk to him about it but as the world began to fall apart all around us I realized that even if the world as we know it doesn't exist anymore, that I need to have Eric in my world, no matter what world this may be.

Obviously our problems are still there, and we will have to talk a lot and mend things. But the things that I thought were gone are still here, now more present than ever! As if these feelings never left, they were just dormant, hiding somewhere within me and considering the looks and small comfortable touches that Eric has been giving me, I truly believe it might be the same for him.

"The important thing is that we have to remember that we all changed during this time and that we need to give each other a chance, fight for each other." I say and mom looks at us smiling seeing the double meaning which makes her glad because I know she has been worried about my relationship with Eric for a while now.

"Everything will be alright if we stay together!" We hear a soft little voice saying and we turn to see Hope saying with a smile.

Our hearts warm up and we understand why her name is so perfect for her, she is a little light of hope shining upon us all in these dark times.


	16. Four Horseman Part 1

Hello Everyone!

I would like to being by thanking '2merryann' and 'prue' for the reviews! Thank you so much! ^_^

I should probably say that although I am trying to update the fic at least once a week, I might be a few days off because I live in Brazil and our world just stopped for the World Cup, especially for me that love football/soccer. But I have a couple of chapters that I already left prepared just in case!

As you all know I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter... But with a review I expect to update the fic at least once a week!

This chapter has POVs (Point of Views) and _when something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

This chapter also has parts in using Sign Language and when using Sign Laguage the text will be underlined.

I once again apologize for my grammatical mistakes! ;)

I do not own Jericho but I do own Kat and Hope!

I hope you all enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Kat Green POV<strong>

After the arguments, minutes went on with silence.

Emily stood in her corner ignoring us, which I am thankful for, and she was probably lost in thoughts and considering the memories Jake being back probably brought, I can easily understand why she would lose herself in her mind.

Bill and Jimmy stood in another corner; I wasn't paying much attention to them to tell the truth.

I ran out of things to say, unsure of what to do knowing that Jake and Bonnie were growing more worried by the minute although neither one of them has the courage to say their worries out loud, afraid of making it more real.

"Where is Stanley?" Bonnie says worried when she can't handle the wait and silence anymore. "Jake, my brother doesn't know about the radiation."

"When the rain stops, he'll be back. Don't worry." Jake says softly and sounding reassuring. "Bonnie, I know Stanley. He'll be fine."

Bonnie stands up and sits beside Emily in a huff, she is obviously really worried and Jake's reassurance didn't seem to have any affect which is quite understandable considering her only family is out there in the rain.

"Jake, I got your brother." Jimmy says making Jake stand up fast. "He's with your dad."

"Finally." Jake says exasperate and taking the radio. "Eric, how's dad?"

"He's good. The town hall shelter is secure." Eric says and I can see relief in Jake's face. "Listen Jake, where are you?"

"I'm at the Richmonds. As soon as the rain stops, get every digging tool you can find and get to the mine. I had to blow the entrance to keep the rain out. The people have been sealed up way too long." Jake says voicing our fears.

Truth be told Jake and I haven't discussed this but we both know how risky things could become if the rain doesn't stop.

"I'm more worried the explosion put some debris into the ventilator." Jake says and sadly, considering my calculations, probability states that the explosion might have made things worse for the long run, although we both knew at the time that it was still better to risk dying suffocated than dying because of the radiation.

"Enough to slow it down?" Eric asks worried.

"Enough to shut it down." Jake says serious. "We've gotta get them out."

"What does Kat think?" Eric asks and I am surprised of how fast he considers my opinion of value.

Jake passes me the radio and I can see his eyes smile, thinking the same thing.

"Eric, Kat here." I say becoming more serious and professional. "If the rain doesn't stop soon we are in serious problems because probability says that we did shut down the ventilator which was still better than letting everyone die of radiation poisoning."

"We can't reach anyone at the mine. We have no radio contact with anyone there." Eric says serious. "What can we expect to be happening if it did shut down?"

"The air is getting more rarefied but even with the amount of people, we still have some time until there are casualties. The big problem for now is if there is anyone with respiratory problems or nervous breakdowns that my cause breathing difficulty. But since there are nurses there, I think we have enough to make sure those people don't die for now but if the rain last much longer they won't last." I say and I can see the people around me cringe.

"Damn! The only thing we can do is wait?" Eric asks frustrated.

"No, we can prepare. Make sure you already have a team of volunteers to help and that everyone already knows what to do so that, when time comes, things can be done faster. Try to get as many firefighters as you can because even if this is a small town I imagine they had the proper training and will know how to do things right." I say explaining.

"Ok, I will start working on that right now." Eric says serious.

"Eric! One more thing… How's Hope?" I ask worried and Jake comes closer paying more attention.

"She's fine. Helping everyone out… even made some new friends although now she is with mom, spoiling dad." Eric says making me and Jake let go of the breath that we were holding.

"Thank you." I say smiling.

A few minutes go by, with the silence reigning and the weight of what me and Jake said getting to people.

"How do you know the rain is radioactive?" Emily asks speaking for the first time since the argument. "Denver is pretty far away."

"Well… we can't take chances with radiation." I say softly.

"And well… we don't know how many bombs there were. We don't…" Jake says but stops as we hear noise above us.

Every one stands up paying attention.

"What is it?" Bonnie asks confused.

"Someone is up in the house." Jake tells her and worry fills her expression.

"Not more prisoners…" Emily says begging and scared.

Jimmy and Bill take their guns as the steps grow louder, coming closer. I move Bonnie to stand beside Emily in the corner, standing in front of them in case I need to protect them. Jake nods at me, telling me he has my back as he takes of his gun and prepares for the person that is now coming towards us.

Everyone gets in position and the first thing we see is the feet, up until we see a very wet Stanley and the others lower their guns.

"Stanley!" Bonnie says relieved.

"Bonnie, thank god!" Stanley says also relieved.

Luckily Jake and I have fast response senses and I hold Bonnie back as Jake carefully stands in Stanley's way.

"No! Hey hey! no!" Jake says in such an intense tone that Stanley has to stop although obviously confused. "Stanley, don't touch her. The rain may be radioactive."

"What do you mean?" Stanley asks confused as Bonnie still struggles to escape my holding.

"The rain is coming from Denver and considering how intense radiation is, it is probably dragging all the ration from the air and bringing straight down to Jericho." I say and he pales. "You can't touch anyone, stay in one place so that the rain in you doesn't splash everywhere."

"Ok. Is there anything you can do?" He asks worried and making small moves to go sit alone in the corner.

"I will contact April, she must know something." Jake says and Stanley calms.

"Bonnie, stay away. Please! There is nothing you can do!" Stanley says noticing how Bonnie is trying to escape my hold and go to him.

"Ok." Bonnie says sad and worried while relaxing in my arms and after a few seconds I let go of her.

Jake takes the radio, serious but obviously worried.

"Eric!" Jake says.

"Jake, what is it?" Eric asks concerned hearing the distress in Jake's voice.

"Stanley is back, we need April." Jake says serious and after a few seconds Eric responds.

"Ok, I will get her." Eric says and his voice is pained.

The seconds in which we wait for April seem to last so long and the agony in the eyes of the others grow more and more.

"Jake! Was Stanley in the rain? How is he?" April asks worried ending the wait.

"April. Stanley seems to be okay." Jake says taking a better look on Stanley. "I'd say he was in it for about 20 minutes."

"Yeah, I was out at my cousins, helping them put the livestock up. Got caught in it." Stanley says to us, explaining himself.

"Is he vomiting?" April asks professionally.

"No, he's not." Jake says.

"Okay. Do you have any iodine there?" April asks seeming calmer showing to us that this is a good sign.

"Bonnie, iodine?" Jake asks hopeful.

Bonnie moves towards a cabinet and we are glad there is iodine.

"Hey, what's with all the tanks?" Stanley asks confused and I tense.

"What tanks?" Bill asks more confused.

"On my way home, I passed a line of tanks. They were hauling ass towards Denver." Stanley says explaining.

"Stanley, how many tanks did you see?" Jake asks as tense as I am.

"Five, maybe?" Stanley says unsure.

"Where?" Jake asks serious.

"They were over the ridge. I couldn't tell you exactly where they were, but I was on Fars Mill road near I-70." Stanley says but before anyone else can say a thing Bonnie finds the iodine and throws it for Jake.

"April, we have iodine." Jake says catching the iodine bottle.

"He's going to need to take a couple of tablespoons. But it tastes vile. So do you have any bread? Something he could take with it?" April says.

"We're in a cellar. All we've got is canned peaches and pickles." Jake says frustrated.

"Not the pickles. Maybe the peaches." April says sounding unsure.

"Jake… just give me the iodine." Stanley says serious and without patience.

Jake throws the iodine to Stanley.

"The SECOND that the rain breaks, rush him to the clinic!" April says.

Stanley drinks it making a face because of the taste and I feel bad for him and Bonnie.

"And Jake?" April says catching our attention. "If he throws up in the next couple of hours, get Bonnie out of that room."

"Why?" Jake asks serious and worried, turning away so that Bonnie can't understand.

"Because… her brother's going to die."


	17. Four Horseman Part 2

Hello Everyone!

**I'm from Brazil and so is my mother. My mother wrote a book and I am translating it to English. I put two chapters here in a fic with the same name as the book: Morganwish-Walker. You can find these first chapters, that are like a first look, in my user here. If you could check it out and share your thoughts I would truly appreciate. Thank You.**

I would like to thank '2merryann' for the review! Thank you so much! ^_^

I should probably say that although I am trying to update the fic at least once a week, I might be a few days off because I live in Brazil and our world just stopped for the World Cup, especially for me that love football/soccer. But I have a couple of chapters that I already left prepared just in case!

As you all know I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter... But with a review I expect to update the fic at least once a week!

This chapter has POVs (Point of Views) and _when something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

This chapter also has parts in using Sign Language and when using Sign Laguage the text will be underlined.

I once again apologize for my grammatical mistakes! ;)

I do not own Jericho but I do own Kat and Hope!

I hope you all enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Hope Green POV<strong>

As the rain continues, I get more worried for Mommy and Daddy although I feel calmer after Uncle Eric says that he talked to them but now that Uncle Eric came here worried and taking Aunt April with him because of something happening where Mommy and Daddy are, I worry that they need Aunt April because they are sick.

"Jake wants to talk to you." Aunt April says to Grandpa as soon as she arrives and I am glad that Daddy is okay although I don't know how Grandpa will talk to Daddy because he is getting sicker.

"His cough is getting worse…" Grandma says worried and right now I feel bad that I can't do anything besides standing beside him and watch… sometimes being a child is so not cool.

"Okay, I want you to make it brief." Aunt April says serious to Grandpa.

"Yeah son, what is it?" Grandpa asks in a weak voice but trying to be strong.

"Dad, Stanley saw a line of tanks. Near I-70..." Daddy says and I feel relief upon hearing his voice, especially since he doesn't seem hurting which means Mommy is also safe.

"Well, you know that there's a National Guard unit to the southwest there in Goodland. Maybe they've got a relief effort going." Grandpa says and I realize I don't understand what they are talking about.

"We need to get out there and see." Daddy says and this I understand; fear overwhelms me that he might have to leave.

"That could be a dangerous thing to do, son." Grandpa says and I hope he can convince Daddy not to go.

"We can't just sit around and wait to find out what's happening. We have to organize ourselves… and I could go to Goodland. Someone should check out Topeka." Daddy says serious and I know that as serious as he is no one would be able to change his mind aside from my mom.

"Ok, son." Grandpa says and my heart aches.

"Daddy!" I say and April smiles kindly at me.

"I talked to him and to your mom, they are both fine." She says and I nod.

"Do they have to go?" I ask knowing that if Daddy is going somewhere, Mommy is probably going too.

"We need to know what is happening in case there is danger out there…" April says softly.

"We need to know where the villains are…" I say understanding and she nods saying that I am right.

"Here, water bottles for everyone!" Uncle Eric says arriving with five bottles of water.

"Thank you, honey." Grandma says.

We all get a bottle but I have to wait for Uncle Eric to open mine because I'm not strong enough yet but mommy says that if I continue being a good girl and eating properly I could be just as strong as her or daddy, maybe even stronger than them.

"Johnston, I need to take your temperature again." Aunt April says softly making Grandpa make the same face I make when I am sick and Daddy keeps checking my temperature.

"Aww... you just took it 5 minutes ago. I haven't changed in 5 minutes!" Grandpa says annoyed.

"The Mighty Johnston Green, felled by the flu." Uncle Eric says jokingly while putting an arm around a smiling Aunt April.

"Oh... here it comes..." Grandpa says sighing.

"I don't know if I told you this, but my father is impervious to mere germs." Uncle Eric says to me while smiling.

"He what?!" I ask not having understood what he said.

"He isn't affect by the flu or gets sick constantly like the rest of us…" Aunt April says explaining.

"Really?" I ask excited.

"Yeah, I believe that was the quote." Grandpa says confusing me and I wonder what he is talking about.

"First inauguration… I have it all on video." Grandma says and I know I will have to ask to see the video later so that I can understand.

"It was a joke. I was trying to make..." Grandpa says exasperate and then turns to me. "Hope, don't ever make a mistake because this family will never let you forget it."

"You got it, dude." I say smiling.

"Oh god! Come on!" Grandpa says exasperate when Aunt April moves to take his temperature.

"Shh… stay still!" Aunt April says smiling.

I haven't realized, until now, how much I will enjoy being part of their family and I know that everything that is happening is bad, but I am glad now I get to have them in my life.

Time passes and Aunt April and Uncle Eric left to go help people, but I stayed although I was tired so I crawled into bed with Grandpa that first got still but then relaxed, and I was also relaxing while with my eyes closed and trying to take a nap.

"You know, I keep thinking about how we were kids, and how they used to make us practice hiding under our desks in case of an atomic bomb." Grandma says and her voice seems distant, probably because I am almost asleep.

"Yeah... duck and cover." Grandpa says serious but tired.

"That was the first thing I thought of, when I saw that mushroom cloud. Did they have enough time to hide under their desks? It was pretty stupid huh?" Grandma says and I can hear that she means it by her tone.

"Mommy always says that everyone thinks it is dumb to know how to survive but she and Daddy still taught me how to survive because she said only the smart survive... You are smart Grandma so you would survive and I am glad because I just found you and I don't want to lose you..." I say sleepy and yawning.

"Thank you, Hope." She says softly, caressing my head until I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake Green POV<strong>

After I talked to Dad, Kat didn't say a thing… not even when Emily said she would be coming along with me.

She is serious but I am not worried because I know that she is probably just thinking things over, by her professional stance she considers this a mission and she is thinking of a way to make sure I make it back while I know she will stay in town for now, to make sure Hope stays safe.

I know she would probably go too, find some other place to gather intel by going to another direction, but she is smart so she knows she doesn't know this area enough to be the one doing it. She probably hates that it makes sense for me to go and it doesn't make sense for her to go, but she accepts it because she is a military woman and war strategy never disappointed her.

"Jake! Don't let Bonnie see your lips." Stanley says and I turn away from Bonnie as the room tenses and everyone comes out of their minds to face reality. "Listen man, if this thing doesn't turn out so good, the thing is Bonnie is still just a kid..."

"Stanley! Don't even, alright? You're going to be fine." I snap interrupting him while tense knowing that if someone gives up things get worse.

"No I won't… My head is pounding, and I feel like I'm going to throw up." Stanley says and I look at him afraid of what might happen.

"Nothing is going to happen!" Kat says making sure Bonnie can't read her. "But if it did... We would take care of Bonnie, and we wouldn't be the only ones, I'm sure."

Stanley doesn't get to respond because at this moment, the universe seems to be in our favor and the rain stops.

I move quickly for the radio.

"Eric, the rain has stopped." I say.

"Ok, I will get ready to check if there is any radiation in the air… Stay still." Eric says.

Silence, worry and expectancy feel the ambient as we wait for Eric.

"What's the plan?" Kat asks me and I know she already knows it but is trying to diffuse the tension by having a talk about it.

Before I can answer Eric's voice comes through the radio.

"Jake, we are good to go. No radiation." Eric says and we all feel relieved.

"Bill, Emily. Get Stanley to the medical clinic now." I say serious and professional and then turn to Bonnie more softly. "Bonnie, go with them but keep your distance from Stanley for now."

"Okay." Bill says as Bonnie nods.

"Find April, she'll know what to do." I say serious and then turn to Jimmy. "Jimmy, you're coming with me and Kat to the mine, alright?"

Jimmy looks between me and Kat and then nods agreeing and I am glad that he isn't scared of her.

"Jake... I meant what I said, alright?" Emily says serious and I nod knowing I don't have a choice on the matter.

"Look, I know, I know. I will help you find Roger... I promise, okay? Go! I'll meet you at the medical clinic." I say making sure she knows I am telling the truth but that this is not the right time for this; I grab the radio. "Eric, we're coming to the mine now. We have to dig those people out."


	18. Four Horseman Part 3

Hello Everyone!

**I'm from Brazil and so is my mother. My mother wrote a book and I am translating it to English. I put two chapters here in a fic with the same name as the book: Morganwish-Walker. You can find these first chapters, that are like a first look, in my user here. If you could check it out and share your thoughts I would truly appreciate. Thank You.**

Sadly there were no reviews on the last chapter but I decided to post either way this time.

I should probably say that although I am trying to update the fic at least once a week, I might be a few days off because I live in Brazil and our world just stopped for the World Cup, especially for me that love football/soccer. But I have a couple of chapters that I already left prepared just in case!

As you all know I will wait for reviews to post the next chapter... But with a review I expect to update the fic at least once a week!

This chapter has POVs (Point of Views) and _when something is in italic it means that it is a thought._

I once again apologize for my grammatical mistakes! ;)

I do not own Jericho but I do own Kat and Hope!

I hope you all enjoy! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Eric Green POV<strong>

I am glad that I am now driving on my own as I follow the firefighters towards the mine because after my argument with Mary, I couldn't really focus on much and now I can take this time to put my head back into the right place.

Obviously, April and I began to have problems in our marriage and truth be told I don't know when it began but I can remember the symptoms that lead me to cheat on her.

Everything began with more arguments. We used to fight all the time, but in the beginning those fights led to make up sex which now I know it was more of a release of tension than anything else; and as time went on, the number of fights grew but instead of bringing us together in the end it only drove us further apart.

In medicine there is a time when someone is sick in which they seem to get better, and they do get a little better but it is just for a short period of time because they soon get worse, much worse than they were before, and that it is what happened with me and April.

One day the fights just stopped and we laughed together again and even talked but soon it went downhill getting much worse than it was before.

We didn't fight as much, in fact we almost didn't fight… after all, how could we argue when we barely speaking to each other.

I guess this silence was the sign that we had hit rock bottom. There was just a silence that reigned and none of us seemed to care enough to break through it.

We still acted like a couple sometimes, but it was mechanical, as if we were just doing what was expected, we were pretending that everything was ok but it wasn't and that is when I began to see Mary in a different way.

Drinking made me feel numb and that is what I wanted at the time, but then came Mary talking to me and she seemed to care about what I had to say, she cared about what I was feeling and she understood me.

And after one night when we just lost ourselves in our lust and passion, we began to see each other in secret.

Obviously I felt bad for cheating on April, it made me feel dirty, but it didn't make me feel bad enough to stop and soon the passion with Mary grew stronger and I decided it was best to end things with April so that I could give Mary and I a proper chance at being happy.

But then Jake came back and in the minute he arrived a little spark happened between April and I, once again. The spark was how she talked about Jake, missing him and caring about his family, the understanding, but that spark disappeared as soon as it appeared.

When mother told us that Jake had a family, a wife and a daughter, and then April said to me something that Mary wouldn't have said, she told me to go.

Mary talks all the time and after the silence that April and I had between us, I needed someone who wanted to talk but sometimes I don't want to talk and Mary doesn't accept this. But April, even with this distance between us, she knew that the best thing for me was to take a step back and be alone with my thoughts.

There is a little quiet place that April likes to go when she wants to be alone, a place she shared with me a long time ago while saying that whenever I needed to be alone this place would help me out.

So if you think about it, even when I wanted to be alone, I still was somehow connected to April.

Alone with my thoughts, I was thinking about what I said to Jake and I wondered if I did become someone that would just push my brother away and always judge him, expecting him not to do things right, I wondered if April was right during the times in which we fought and she said that I changed after Jake left.

Then dad came along and so did the mess with the bombs and now that I think about it, the only thought that I had that didn't involve Jake with his family or the good for this town, it was thinking that it was ok because April was safe in the Hospital where they even had a bunk for cases like this, like the bunker in the town hall.

Then Jake came back with his wife and daughter after they saved the children, during our brief moment together, we all seemed like a family and the light that this brought to April's eyes made her seem so beautiful which is a fact that I had forgotten during this troubled time.

I couldn't understand those little beat skips that my heart was having and I went on as usual, I even kissed Mary as if nothing had changed but something had changed because I was already telling someone to watch over things because I was going to get April so that we were in the same shelter when April contacted us through the radio.

Obviously we couldn't have all those people there, but I still loved seeing the fire in April's eyes, the same fire she had when we first met. The disappointment in April's eyes as I didn't allow those people to come in almost broke my heart, especially when she asked if I was just going to just reject her too and I wondered if I had really become the man that would do such thing to her.

The idea of them going to the mine was the only option, and although I didn't want my brother there with his wife, I couldn't have April in such danger. And that was when it hit me, all the feelings were there, the need for her to be safe and happy, the need of having her beside me, all the things that I felt for her and were the reason why she was the woman I married were still there even if I hadn't noticed.

I didn't have much time to dwell on that because I had to help everyone settle down, everyone including April that, thanks to Katherine, was staying there with me.

But then dad was hurt and I worried so much, but the thing is that I didn't even considered going to Marry for comfort and reassurance, no, I didn't need that from Mary because even without words, April was comforting me, by just taking my hand on hers.

There was a silence between me and April but this silence was different, it wasn't because we didn't care, it was because we cared enough to know what the other needed without any words being said.

Then Mary came to talk to me and the good feelings that once she had brought along weren't there anymore, the only thing that was there was the same dirty feeling that had also always come along because of what I was doing to April.

When Mary talked to me I was still very confused… confused and with too much stuff going on to focus on my personal life. But Mary didn't seem to realize that talking at that time wasn't the right thing to do because those people around us needed help, and that is quite different from April because I could see in her eyes that she wanted to talk about something although she chose not to because of the timing.

I guess I shouldn't be surprise April acted like that and Mary didn't, after all, one of the things that April and I always had in common was our sense of responsibility towards others. And that is the reason why she became a doctor while I wanted to be a politician helping the people of my town.

But truth be told, I hadn't truly realized how much I wanted to work things out with April, because I love her and Mary was just a distraction, until the moment when we were both hearing Hope talk with the other kids about heroes.

The look in April's eyes made me smile thinking that one day we could be listening to our daughter talking like this about us.

And that was when it hit me, because even after everything, I could not only see April and I with a family of our own and growing old together but I also wanted that, and it needed to be with her.

The same love that made me ask her to be my wife was still there and I know I need to fight for us.

But I also know that if we want this marriage to work we will have to do many things differently, be more like who we were.

I know that I will have to end things with Mary as soon as possible but I also know that if I want April and I to work I will have to be honest with her, honest about everything, including Mary.

Obviously I am scared; I'm scared that I came to realize that I still truly love April just for her to end things with me because of what happened with Mary. Truth be told, if she wants to break things off, she has all the right to do it, but knowing that I still love her, I can only hope she gives me a chance to do better this time.

I see the mine and the thoughts of my personal life take a step back, focusing on the task at hand.

As I stop the car and so do the other volunteers and firefighters that were following me, we run towards Jake, Jimmy and Kat that are already there, completely dirty and taking rock by rock out of the way.

**Kat Green POV**

Jake, Jimmy and I are the firsts to arrive at the mine, and without any tools to help us we just jump into work, hands on.

"Jake! Jimmy! Kat!" I turn to hear Eric saying and walking towards us as other men exit their cars.

"What is the plan?" I ask while throwing a heavy rock away.

The plan is quickly explained and we all take our positions doing our job, it isn't in the perfect sync that I got used to it while working with my team but it was good enough to not have many problems.

The firefighters are breaking the huge rocks on the path while we use our hands to take the broken rocks out of the way.

"Stay back!" Says one of the firefighters as we come so close to the other side that we can hear the people inside. "Coming through!"

The first firefighter makes a way for him to pass, opening a passage wide enough for people to go in or come out. He is the first to enter, and Eric follows him.

"Alright everyone! You are going to be ok!" Eric says inside while Jake is going in.

"We have food and water!" Jake says as I prepare myself to follow them into the mine. "There are vehicles waiting for you to take you to the clinic, alright? Nice and slow… These guys will help you."

"Nobody rush, you're ok." I say walking in and glad that everyone seems ok.

"Listen! Women and children first!" Says Jimmy stepping into the mine too.

"Please! Watch your step, everyone! Be careful!" Eric says as Jake and I go deeper within the crowd.

"You two did it!" Heather says to us with a smile, and also with a dreamy look towards Jake.

"You ok?" He asks softly.

"I think so…" She says and I am relieved.

This plan was mine and Jake's, and the last thing I want is another innocent lost weighting on his conscious.

"Oh no…" I say and Jake and Heather look, and soon silence falls upon the whole place.

I see the two men that helped us with this plan, Gray and Shep, walking towards us while carrying a man that I don't recognize but that by how pale and limp he is, he is dead for sure.


End file.
